Operación: Amor Verdadero
by Chochos
Summary: Emma trae de vuelta a Marian, arruinando Outlaw Queen de paso. Regina huye de Granny's con la rubia pisándole los talones porque, aparentemente,  no quiere perderla  , y pretende hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance para evitarlo, lo que incluye buscar un Amor Verdadero para la antigua Reina Malvada. Post S3-finale. SwanQueen con harto fluff, humor y algo de angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** OUAT no me pertenece, sino a ABC y Disney, dueño de casi todas las cosas buenas (ejemplo: Star Wars). Yo sólo juego un poquito con sus personajes. En este cuento uso algunas palabras en inglés (los títulos de los personajes, por ejemplo), para mantener el espíritu de la serie (y también porque el pensar en escribir "Señorita Swan" me hace arriscar la nariz) y algunas abreviaturas (FTL = FairyTale Land), que serán explicadas debidamente. Ahora sí, ¡adelante!

**Operación Amor Verdadero**

**Capítulo Uno: El Juramento**

No podía ser.

Marian… había resuscitado. De la manera más increíble posible.

El viaje a través del tiempo.

Las caras de Robin y Roland lo habían dicho todo, y su corazón había recibido un golpe justo cuando comenzaba a volver a creer.

Una vez más estaba en el piso… y lo peor de todo, lo peor de todo…

Era que Emma la había tracionado.

« ¡Regina! ¡Espera! » un manchón rubio y marrón corría tras ella a toda velocidad. No se dio por aludida y continuó su escape al paso más rápido posible que no involucrara correr ni trotar, porque, gracias, se aferraría hasta el final al último trozo de dignidad que le quedaba. Surgiría de nuevo, como un ave fénix. Almas gemelas… era una idiota. Y aún más idiota por sus ojos empapados en lágrimas que no podía dejar salir todavía. Debía haberlo sabido.

Una mano enguantada la asió por el codo, obligándola a frenar. « Regina, por favor, por favor, escúchame… » el tono implorante y agitado de la Savior inundó sus oídos. « Mi intención nunca fue-»

« Miss Swan. » Interrumpió, su voz afilada como el hielo. « ¿Es que acaso no te bastó con la escenita feliz donde Granny's? ¿Será realmente necesario continuar mi humillación? » La morena tenía los ojos rojos de tanto contener el llanto, lo que provocó que el pecho de Emma se apretara dolorosamente, casi como si su interlocutora estuviera estrujando su corazón entre sus manos. Acaso no se lo merecía, resonó una vocecita dentro de su cabeza, que rápidamente acalló. No, no se lo merecía. Tenía que salvar a una mujer inocente de una muerte certera por proteger a su madre de la Evil Queen. Pero… también tenía que disculparse con Regina, la madre de su hijo, por haber arruinado… el asunto gemelar.

« Regina. Yo no sabía que era la mujer de Robin. » Sostuvo la mirada calcinante de la ex-alcaldesa. « Pero aunque lo hubiera sabido, la habría salvado de todas formas. ¡Ibas a matarla por ayudar a mi madre! Sé que ya no eres esa persona, pero… verte con todo el Guardarropa Malvado… en full-modo destruir a Snow White… igual fue impactante. »

« Lamento haberte asustado, _Princesa Leia_ », le espetó. « Aunque lo haya hecho sin saber quién eras, tres décadas atrás. ¿Será posible ahora, _que has obtenido una disculpa de mi parte_, que me sueltes? »

Emma no había liberado su brazo. Y tampoco pretendía hacerlo hasta arreglar las cosas. **Tenía** que arreglar las cosas, costara lo que costara. Henry no se lo perdonaría si su madre revirtiese a sus antiguos hábitos por causa de ella. Y la verdad es que ella tampoco se lo perdonaría. Había sido terrible ver a Regina consumida por la oscuridad, a caballo sobre su propia maldad, y aparentemente disfrutando cada segundo.

« Miraste a través de mí, no quisiste oírme y me encerraste en un calabozo con toda la intención de ejecutarme a la mañana siguiente. _Por supuesto_ que me debías una disculpa. » Sobre todo por la parte de 'mirar a través' de ella. Regina no la conocía en aquel entonces y, por alguna extraña razón que todavía no era capaz de procesar, aquello había sido lo más doloroso de toda la experiencia; la ausencia del brillo en la mirada de la antigua Evil Queen cuando observaba a la Savior.

¿Brillo? ¿Miradas? Diablos. El viaje a Fairytale Land claramente la había afectado.

Regina intentó nuevamente liberarse del agarre de Emma, más molesta aún por la última réplica de la rubia. La ex-Sheriff se lo impidió de la única manera que pudo: conteniéndola con ambos brazos y eliminando la distancia entre las dos de modo tal de poder sujetarla firmemente contra ella.

« ¡Miss Swan! ¡Suéltame **ahora**! » la morena se resistía heroicamente, contorneándose con toda su fuerza de modo tal de escapar de Emma. Pero la rubia tenía otros planes.

« Sólo cuando terminemos de hablar. ¡Ouch! ¡Ouch! Regina, ¡no me pellizques! » La ex-alcaldesa había logrado introducir una mano bajo la chaqueta de cuero de Emma y la apretaba a través del sweater. « ¡Ay! ¡Eso va a dejar una marca! »

« ¡Es lo mínimo que te mereces después de agarrarme de esta manera! ¡Agradece que no conjuro una bola de fuego para rostizarte aquí mismo! » le gritó, y entonces algo cambió como por acto de magia. El forcejeo se transformó en abrazo cuando Emma elevó sus manos hasta colgarse de su cuello para luego murmurarle al oído , « Recuerda que sé cuando me mientes. Nunca me harías daño a propósito. »

El corazón de la antigua Reina Malvada se detuvo por un instante fecundo. El deseo de pelear se evaporó de su cuerpo y se sintió envuelta por algo cálido. ¿Sería posible que Emma estuviera usando magia? Emma, _la Salvadora_, que actualmente figuraba colgando de su cuello como una adolescente. Sintió que tenía que responder algo, cualquier cosa para tapar lo vulnerable que se sentía en aquel momento por causa de Emma. Maldita Miss Swan.

« Sólo porque no habría forma de obtener el visto bueno de Henry. » Contestó, y de alguna manera, a pesar de no poder ver sino una melena rubia frente a sus ojos, supo que Emma sonreía ante la débil excusa.

« Si eso te ayuda a dormir de noche… » replicó la antigua Sheriff, en un tono de voz que traicionaba su sonrisa. « Regina, » continuó, separándose un poco de la otra mujer para mirarla directo a los ojos, a una distancia bastante más cercana de lo que recomendaba la proxemia normal. « Es lo mismo para mí. Yo tampoco te haría daño a propósito. » Regina rodó sus ojos hacia atrás. « Hey… hey. » Continuó Emma cuando volvió a sostener su mirada. « Sé que mis acciones en el pasado te hirieron en el presente. Quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención. Necesito que me creas. Lo siento mucho, Regina, de verdad. Yo… » ¿Te quiero? _¿Qué?_ ¿Me preocupas? _¿Ahh?_¿Me…? « Tú me importas, Regina. Mucho. No es necesario que pongas esa cara de sorprendida. Ni vayas a intentar racionalizar que esto » continuó, señalando el espacio entre ambas, « tiene sólo que ver con Henry. Porque tiene que ver contigo y conmigo. Te considero mi amiga, Regina. Y me asusta pensar que puedo perderte por lo que acaba de ocurrir. »

La morena no podía creer lo que oía. Sospechaba que quizás había dejado de respirar. Las palabras de Emma daban vueltas dentro de su mente concatenándose en una espiral dorada. Amistad, importancia, confianza. ¿Cómo fue que…? ¿Cómo era posible que…?

« ¿Regina…? » Preguntó Emma, tentativamente. « No has dicho nada. Estoy _freaking-out_ un poquito aquí. Dime porfa que no te rompí. » Apartó un mechón de cabello oscuro y lo colocó suavemente tras una oreja, en un gesto de intimidad que posiblemente debió haberse aguantado, pero que después de todo lo que había dicho, realmente, no tenía por qué. De todas maneras algún bicho tenía que haberse agarrado en FTL, porque era la única explicación con una pizca de lógica para explicar por qué se había mandado el medio discurso de compañerismo mientras abrazaba a Regina en medio de la calle y de la noche, y por qué se sentía tan relajada al mantenerse tocando a la morena, en feroz contraste con la desesperación que sintió cuando la vio marcharse de Granny's. Se sintió tentada a agradecer el no haber hecho una declaración cantada. Afortunadamente no se contagió con **ése**

bicho.

Regina tragó saliva e intentó recomponerse.

« No, no me has 'roto', como tan elocuentemente lo pones, Emma, pero… no puedo negar que me sorprendes. Pensaba que nuestra relación era cordial a lo más, y sólo últimamente si soy completamente sincera, pero… ¿amistad? **¿Miedo de perderme?** Me veo obligada a preguntar si pasó algo más en el Bosque Encantado que aún no me hayas dicho. » La hechicera la miraba de vuelta con preocupación en sus orbes achocolatadas. Con reconocimiento. Y entonces Emma supo que todo estaría bien.

« Nada que no te haya dicho, es sólo que… insisto… _Miraste a través de mí_ ». Al pronunciar aquello, la mirada de la rubia descendió hasta el piso.

Regina presintió que había una veta importante en aquel punto, tremendamente importante para la princesa, pero que sin embargo la eludía. Se sintió obligada a repetir una vez más, « Emma, _no sabía que eras tú_ ». Y no supo cómo, pero su mano derecha se movió sin que ella se lo ordenara, y fue a dar directo al mentón de su interlocutora para elevarlo levemente y despegar sus ojos verdes del suelo. Emma sostenía su mirada sólo por milisegundos y volvía a mirar hacia cualquier otro lado, una y otra vez.

« Lo sé. No te estoy… reclamando ni nada. _No me conocías_. » Suspiró. « Ni yo misma entiendo lo que quiero decir. »

La hechicera movió su mano y acarició la mejilla de la rubia, instándola a intentar explicarse. Luego devolvió su mano a su costado, incapaz de mantener un momento tan íntimo y tan… tierno por más tiempo. Se sentía presa de un encantamiento. _Tenía_ que haber magia involucrada en todo esto. ¿Quizás un residuo del viaje en el tiempo?

El gesto, aunque breve, pareció calmar a Emma y le permitió ordenar sus ideas.

« Me refiero a que… cuando nos encontramos en el pasado… no eras tú. » La morena elevó una ceja inquisitiva. « O sea, sí, eras tú, pero no tú-tú. No eras _Regina_. Cuando busqué en tus ojos no pude encontrarte. Estabas consumida por la maldad. Mi voz no te alcanzaba. A eso me refiero con que me impactó, a eso voy cuando digo que no quiero perderte. »

A la Sra. Mills le tomó un momento responder. Era como si el mágico momento en que habían estado envueltas se hubiese roto y el dolor de los hechos del día volvió a atacarla sin piedad. Se separó de Emma antes de contestarle, con la mirada súbitamente fría y dura.

« Crees que este revés puede devolverme a mis antiguos hábitos. Temes 'perderme' a la oscuridad. » Emma no confiaba en ella. Sus motivos eran claros: mantenerla en el camino del bien para evitar nuevas amenazas de su parte hacia su familia. Una familia que no compartían. Su corazón crujió dentro de su pecho, los negros latidos retumbando en su caja toráxica.

« Regina, no te cierres así. No me estás escuchando. Me asustó porque no eras _tú_. Yo no te importaba. Y no te atrevas a negarlo, porque de lo contrario no estarías reaccionando de esta manera. Aunque no me conocías, **yo** sí te conocía a **ti**. A buenas cuentas era lo mismo que si me hubieras _olvidado_. Y no puedo lidiar con más gente olvidándome en mi vida. »

Un farol se apagó hacia el final de la calle. Había comenzado a llover sin que ninguna de las dos se hubiera percatado de ello. Regina sintió nuevamente la ira evaporándose de su cuerpo, como si las palabras de Emma irradiasen un calor que derretía la escarcha negra dentro de ella.

La rubia volvió a sujetar su brazo, con actitud decidida. « Confío en ti, Regina, » afirmó, « pero aún así te juro, por lo más sagrado… que no te dejaré caer. Te resarciré por esto. Encontraré a tu Amor Verdadero. Toda esa tontería de Almas Gemelas no tiene ninguna validez; pero al Amor Verdadero… es difícil ignorarlo cuando personifico su manifestación física. »

Se sentía como Endora a segundos de transformarse en She-Ra en aquel momento. Estuvo a punto de agregar un « Por el poder de GreySkull » al final, pero se mordió la lengua a último minuto, porque sospechó que Regina no se lo tomaría a bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La Ruptura**

El rocío matutino cubría el antejardín del nº108 de la calle Mifflin. El hombre lo atravesó a grandes zancadas, llegó al pórtico y cerró los ojos, aparentemente juntando la motivación necesaria para tocar el timbre. Finalmente lo hizo.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer impecablemente ataviada con un sentador vestido azul apareció tras ella. El color se drenó de sus mejillas cuando vio quién era su visitante.

"Robin." Saludó, casi en un suspiro.

"Hola..." le respondió el ladrón. "Tenemos que hablar. ¿Puedo pasar?"

Por toda respuesta, la ex-alcaldesa se apartó de la puerta, permitiéndole entrar en la mansión.

Había transcurrido una semana desde los eventos en Granny's. No había visto a Robin desde entonces, y él tampoco había intentado contactarla. Y ahora estaba allí, frente a ella, evidentemente nervioso, balanceándose sobre uno y otro pie, sin poder mantenerse quieto.

"Acompáñame al estudio..." le pidió.

"Después de ti".

Llevaban cinco minutos sentados el uno frente al otro, en un par de sillones de cuero que Regina mantenía en su estudio; sin embargo, ella sentía como si hubiesen pasado milenios. Robin había intentado iniciar la conversación varias veces, pero terminaba tragándose las palabras antes de pronunciarlas. La hechicera no lo culpaba; ¿qué podía decirle? ¿qué le hubiera dicho ella si Daniel hubiera vuelto de la tumba? Era una situación imposible.

"Regina..." partió el Merry Man, una vez más. "Estoy... en conflicto conmigo mismo." Se mesó la incipiente barba con ambas manos antes de continuar. "Marian volvió."

Hablaba como si todavía no pudiese creerlo, pero para Regina no era nada fuera de lo habitual. Siempre que creía estar a punto de encontrar la felicidad, la puerta se cerraba en su cara. Corazones rotos fuera del pecho, resurrecciones a la tercera década... tenía del año que le pidieran. No podía sino tomárselo a personal.

"Volvió, Regina. Es mi mujer. La madre de mi hijo. La he amado toda mi vida, incluso después de... su muerte." El ladrón la miraba con ojos inundados de tristeza.

"Robin... esto no es necesario." replicó, a punto de ponerse de pie, de manera tal de terminar la conversación. No podía aguantar mucho más. Hasta ella tenía su límite.

"Por supuesto que lo es. Regina, yo amo a Marian... pero eso no significa que haya dejado de sentir lo que sentía por ti hasta hace una semana atrás." Los movimientos de la mujer se congelaron en el sillón. "No sé cómo hacer esto, no sé..." El rubio sonaba desesperado. "Tú la ibas a matar, Regina. Ni siquiera la ibas, en una versión alternativa del pasado, la mataste."

La cabeza de la ex-alcaldesa estaba a punto de explotar.

"Robin... no sabía quién era. Y posiblemente, aunque lo hubiera sabido, en aquella época de mi vida... Robin. Tú sabías quién era yo antes de Storybrooke. Todo el mundo lo sabe. No puedo arrepentirme de nada porque cualquier cosa diferente hubiera podido evitar que conociera a Henry. No puedo disculparme por eso". Se sentía derrotada. Las conversaciones de los últimos días no tenían sentido alguno. Maldito viaje en el tiempo.

El hombre ni siquiera parecía haberla escuchado.

"Y lo peor, lo peor de todo..." prosiguió, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos, "es que, incluso sabiendo eso... todavía hay una parte de mí que se muere de ganas de estar contigo".

Cubeta de hielo sobre su persona nuevamente. ¿Es que acaso le estaba proponiendo ser... _la otra mujer_? Suficiente. La reunión se acababa ya.

"Esto no está llevando a nada." pronunció Regina, reincorporándose.

"¿Es que no oíste lo que dije?" le preguntó, poniéndose de pie de un salto, con la apariencia súbitamente febril.

"Fuerte y claro. El que parece no haber oído lo que sale de su boca eres tú." le contestó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Regina... somos almas gemelas. Tiene que haber una solución a todo esto." Se acercó a ella, quien rehuyó el contacto. "Regina, mírame".

"No hay nada más que hablar. Te acompañaré a la puerta."

Robin la sujetó firmemente por ambos brazos, la mirada colérica.

"¡Deja de hablarme como si no significara nada para ti! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!"

"Robin." Intentó liberarse infructuosamente.

"Mírame a la cara y dime que ya no me quieres, Regina, si pretendes que te crea esta farsa que intentas montarme."

Oh, por todos los Reinos. El corazón se le escaparía por la boca si no la dejaba ir en ese mismo min-

"Te pidió que la soltaras, Robin". Retumbó una voz desde la puerta del estudio. "Si valoras tu linda cara, te recomendaría que lo hicieras ahora mismo."

Emma Swan, Savior Extraordinaire, figuraba a metros de ellos sin sus botas, con los jeans llenos de tierra, una polera blanca sin mangas manchada de verde y café y los rubios rizos repletos de polvo.

"Terminé de desmalezar, Regina." Agregó ante la atónita morena. "Al menos eso creia." Continuó, mirando a Robin directo a los ojos.

Sólo entonces Regina recordó que, dentro de su gran plan para ganarse su perdón, Emma había estado arreglando varias cosas en la mansión, y su última hazaña había sido desmalezar el jardín, tarea en la que se encontraba antes que apareciera Robin.

"Esto no te incumbe, Emma." Le espetó el ladrón, sin soltar a la antigua Reina. "Soy su alma gemela." Explicó, en tono determinado.

"Su alma gemela **casada** y con la cual salió por el gran total de... **siete días**." Le escupió la rubia de vuelta. "Suelta a la madre de mi hijo... Ahora."

El corazón de Regina se detuvo por un instante, y supo que tenía que actuar.

"Robin, esta conversación se acabó." afirmó, efectivamente liberándose del brazo que la asía. "Miss Swan, no necesito que te bajes de tu caballo blanco para venir a socorrerme. Totalmente innecesario." Emma bufó y apartó la mirada. "Ahora voy a salir, y cuando vuelva espero que ninguno de los dos siga aquí." Acto seguido, tomó su cartera y salió de la casa. Una vez dentro del auto, pudo ver por el espejo retrovisor que ambos rubios habían salido de la mansión. Las palabras se empujaban unas a otras en su mente. _'Ganas de estar contigo'... 'Alma gemela'.. 'Dime que ya no me quieres'... 'Suelta a la madre de mi hijo'._

¿Huh?

Su mente conjuró la imagen de Emma, sucia y transpirada intentando defenderla. No se ruborizó. No. Probablemente era sólo un exceso de colorete el carmín que adornaba sus mejillas. Tendría que retocar su maquillaje una vez que retornara a casa.

Se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo y su mente divagó hacia Emma otra vez. No podía negar que la rubia había hecho muchos esfuerzos para "ponerse en la buena" con ella esa última semana. Antes de separarse esa noche, después de la ridícula promesa de la princesa de buscar su Amor Verdadero, Regina tuvo que ponerse firme en negarse a que la rubia la acompañara a su casa, y sólo lo logró después de comprometerse a... _ « Sé que estás enojada, y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo, y te daré tu espacio y tu tiempo, pero me mantendré en contacto. Sólo te pido que des señales de vida de tanto en tanto, porque de lo contrario me preocuparé y saldré en tu búsqueda. No puedo evitarlo. Es una cosa de Saviors.»_ El "espacio" que le prometió duró sólo 24h, pues posterior a ello la auto-denominada Savior empezó a textearla para saber _cómo estás_ y finalmente la llamó para anunciarle que _sé que será muy difícil para ti perdonarme esto, así que por favor déjame hacer todo lo posible para facilitártelo. ¿Hay algo que necesites? ¿Algo que arreglar en tu casa?_. Regina se había reído ante lo solícito del comportamiento de Emma. _¿Deseas ser mi esclava, Miss Swan?_ Se había producido un silencio en la línea después de eso, y se imaginó a Emma roja y sorprendida. _Te espero_. Había agregado, con un tono de voz peligroso rayando en lo sensual, que había conjurado inconscientemente. Desde entonces, Emma había arreglado un baño que goteaba, pintado la habitación de huéspedes (lo que le había llevado varios días porque la Reina cambiaba de parecer sobre el color cada vez que ponía un pie dentro de la pieza; aquello le había valido una mirada de reproche de Emma, pero finalmente había acatado sus caprichos sin chistar cada vez que le traía un nuevo tono de Burgundy), destapado el lavadero de la cocina y, finalmente, desmalezado el jardín.

Regina era una experta en preservar el rencor hacia sus enemigos sin importar cuánto éstos se arrepintieran; sin embargo, con Emma... se le hacía cada vez más arduo. Posiblemente porque, aunque no sabía cómo ni cuándo, había dejado de considerarla una enemiga, y más que la hija de Snow White, había pasado a ser la otra madre de Henry. Además era difícil porque le costaba ignorar la calidez en la voz de la rubia cuando le hablaba, que se dejaba entreoír en sus palabras incluso cuando discutían (porque eso era algo que, estaba segura, nunca cambiaría). Emma había aumentado la dulzura en todas sus interacciones, y Regina ni siquiera sabía si lo hacía intencionalmente, si lo hacía inconscientemente o si sólo se lo estaba imaginando... pero no, no podía ser sólo idea suya. Emma le propinaba toda su atención cuando la morena hablaba, aunque hubiera más gente alrededor; abría puertas para ella y la dejaba pasar primero; cargaba cualquier bolsa o paquete que la Reina llevara en sus manos; y, finalmente... la tocaba mucho más a menudo. Eran gestos pequeños; un ligero roce de sus dedos al entregar o recibir algo, un antebrazo descansando sobre su hombro luego de una tarde de arduo pintar, un sostenerla por el codo cuando quería reforzar un punto en la conversación, una furtiva mano apoyada en su cintura para mantenerla sujeta si caminaban sobre terreno desigual. Si era sincera... y a pesar de lo sorprendida que estaba por el giro conductual de Emma... a Regina no lograba molestarle. Toda su vida, el cariño, las demostraciones físicas de afecto, habían sido escasas. Sólo con su padre cuando era una niña, aunque su madre se encargó de aplanar todo contacto entre ellos siguiendo su manta de "El amor es debilidad"; con Daniel, lo cual terminó horriblemente y además fue muy efímero; y luego con Henry, hasta antes de que empezara a alejarse de ella. Todo lo demás había sido sólo violencia. Y Robin... no, no quería pensar en él. Bueno, Snow también solía ser terriblemente cariñosa con ella cuando pequeña, pero aquello sólo lograba sacarla aún más de sus casillas. Por el contrario, cuando Emma la miraba con suavidad o la tocaba en un gesto amistoso... no podía evitar disfrutarlo. Sólo un poco. Casi nada. Mínimamente.

Frenó en seco frente a la casa de Kathryn, donde se dirigía. Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Miss Swan, y aparentemente la estaba afectando. Tenía que corregir aquello a como diera lugar.

**Notas**

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites! Me mantienen energizada para continuar con la historia. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Retrocediendo**

"¡Hey, Emma!" la saludó Ruby, surgiendo de detrás del mesón de Granny's. La rubia no podía sino admirar la manera en que, a pesar de usar esas mini-minifaldas, a la mesera nunca se le veía nada. "Tiempo sin verte por aquí, has andado media desaparecida últimamente." Le levantó una ceja suspicaz.

"Hola Rubes. Nah, es sólo que he tenido mucho trabajo." le respondió, mientras la morena le ponía un chocolate caliente con crema y canela sobre la barra. "Gracias".

"Regina te está haciendo arar, ¿no?" le preguntó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que recordaba su otro yo lobáceo. La princesa la miró sorprendida. "Oh, vamos Em. Es un pueblo chico. Las cosas se saben incluso antes de que sucedan. Entonces, dime..." inquirió, aparentemente muy concentrada limpiando con ahínco una mancha inexistente sobre la barra... "¿Por qué estás pasando tanto tiempo con ella? ¿Qué clase de... _servicios_ le estás prestando?"

Emma prácticamente se ahogó con la canela. "¡Ruby!" le recriminó, entre tos y tos. La mesera le golpeó la espalda con fuerza.

"¡No es para que te mueras tampoco!"

Emma terminó de toser, inhalando aire a grandes bocanadas, y miró a su alrededor antes de responder. A esa hora de la mañana sólo figuraban en el local algunos clientes madrugadores.

"¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?" le espetó. "¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir que… que Regina y yo…?" la rubia hundió los ojos en el chocolate.

"Sólo bromeaba, Em." la interrumpió la morena. "Aunque parece que toqué un punto sensible porque, uno, casi moriste ahogada y dos, tu cara está más roja que tu chaqueta en este momento."

Emma sintió ganas de salir corriendo de allí, pero todavía le quedaba cocoa, por lo tanto su plan era inconcevible. Sin embargo, sabía que cuando Ruby andaba detrás de una historia, era peor que un perro… que un _lobo_ tras un hueso, por lo que optó por continuar la conversación.

"Estoy roja _porque_ casi me ahogo, Rubes. He pasado más tiempo con Regina sólo porque… tú sabes. Arruiné su historia de amor. Fue totalmente sin querer, y totalmente le recordé a… mi madre… arruinando su anterior historia de amor. Suckea completamente, hay que reconocerlo." completó, cabizbaja.

"Pero no podías dejar a Marian ahí, Emma. Es parte de ti querer ayudar a la gente." argumentó su interlocutora.

"Sí, lo sé." Continuó. "No me disculpé por eso tampoco. Pero, si lo piensas bien… Regina siempre sale perdiendo, de una u otra manera, cuando alguien de mi familia está involucrado. Y ella también es parte de la familia, entonces… es complicado."

Ruby la miró con sorpresa y dejó de limpiar el mesón (que ya estaba limpio, pero que era su coartada por si aparecía Granny a regañarla por estar conversando en vez de trabajar).

"¿La consideras familia, Emma? ¿A Regina? ¿A pesar de todo?"

La Sheriff sorbió otro poco de su brebaje.

"Es la madre de Henry también, Ruby. Eso la hace familia."

Los ojos de la mesera la observaron con admiración en las pupilas.

"Realmente tienes un corazón de oro, Emma, para poder perdonarla así. No sé si yo podría. Recién ahora comienzo a entender eso de que seas producto del Amor Verdadero."

Emma se ruborizó una vez más. "Para." le advirtió con una media sonrisa. "Todos hemos hecho cosas de las cuales nos arrepentimos. Si aquel que está libre de pecado es el que lanza la primera piedra… claramente no seré yo." La rubia le regaló una mirada apreciativa. "Ni tú tampoco, desvergonzada." La molestó, señalando sugestivamente su minifalda.

Las mujeres prorrumpieron en risotadas, lo que finalmente llevó a que Granny se percatara del desliz de Ruby y vociferara desde la cocina que ella y Emma parecían viejas de conventillo, lo cual en sí mismo era ridículo porque nunca la dejarían entrar a uno vestida así. La rubia prácticamente escupió el chocolate de la risa mientras la mesera volvía a sus labores suspirando en voz alta, cual adolescente, que su abuela claramente quería arruinar su vida.

En eso, Hook entró al lugar, vestido con el mismo atuendo pirata de siempre. A Emma le encantaba el cuero, pero lo del hombre ya era mucho incluso para ella.

"Hola, love." El pirata vino a sentarse a su lado luego de saludarla con un rápido beso en los labios, que Emma no profundizó pero tampoco rechazó. A pesar de que la venta del Jolly Roger la hubiera conmovido e impulsado a besarlo aquella noche… Emma no estaba segura. Era raro, en realidad, porque cuando estaba con el pirata casi podía sentir a alguien jalándola por el codo y alejándola de él. Era raro, sí, pero no tan raro como el raro nivel Storybrooke, así que no le dio muchas más vueltas, al menos por aquel momento. "Siento que no te he visto hace días." continuó Hook. "¿Será posible que te estés escondiendo de mí?" le preguntó en un tono de voz que tenía toda la intención de exudar sensualidad, pero que se quedaba corto al lado de… Emma detuvo su mente antes de finalizar la comparación.

"Ha estado muy ocupada atendiendo a cada capricho de cierta ex-alcaldesa, ¿o no, Em?" contraatacó Ruby, todavía picada con la rubia por haberse reído de ella, mientras volaba sirviendo platos de aquí para allá. El restorán se había ido llenando de a poco.

Emma le devolvió una mirada asesina que la morena esquivó. Hook la miró sorprendido. "Sabía que te gustaban los chicos malos, Swan, pero, ¿Su Soberana Maldad? ¿Qué diría tu madre?" finiquitó, justo a tiempo para levantar la mano que le quedaba y recibir un High-Five de Ruby, que entre pedido y pedido pasaba tan rápido por todos lados que cualquiera hubiera dicho que andaba en patines.

"Estoy rodeada de prepúberes" se quejó la rubia, rodando los ojos hacia atrás. Tras ello Hook la abrazó e intentó besarla, a lo que ella se resistió mientras Ruby continuaba riendo en el fondo. Entre forcejeo y forcejeo su mirada fue a dar a la entrada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Regina, quien al verla se detuvo en seco y por un momento se quedó congelada sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta, para finalmente soltarla y girarse antes siquiera de poner un pie dentro del Diner. Emma sintió como si su corazón se hubiera caído por una escalera desde su lugar en medio de su pecho hasta su abdomen; algo andaba mal. En dos tiempos se libró de Garfio, le gritó a Ruby que agregara la cocoa a su cuenta, y abandonó rápidamente el lugar siguiendo a Regina, dejando a un par de prepúberes confundidos tras de sí.

"¡Regina!" gritó la rubia, alcanzando a la antigua reina rápidamente. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no entraste al Diner? ¿Está todo bien?" Orbes esmeralda inspeccionaban espejos de chocolate tormentosos, buscando una explicación tras ellos. Regina se sentía prácticamente desnuda frente a Emma. Una señal más de que la comodidad de la semana anterior tenía que acabar. Apretó la mandíbula y afirmó los hombros antes de responder.

"Emma, te perdono."

La rubia la miró atónita.

"¿En serio?" preguntó, para nada convencida. Regina decía algo con sus palabras, pero emitía algo totalmente diferente con su lenguaje corporal.

"En serio. Así que ya no es necesario que sigamos malgastando nuestros respectivos tiempos. Buen día, Miss Swan." afirmó, dando por terminada la conversación y retomando su camino a paso ligero.

Oh, claramente que algo andaba mal.

"Hey." la princesa rodeó a la morena, efectivamente deteniendo su huída. "Incluso sin mi superpoder podría adivinar que no estás siendo honesta conmigo, Regina. ¿Qué pasó?" sus ojos se suavizaron cuando pronunció la pregunta, y los sistemas de alarma de la hechicera volvieron a encenderse a todo dar.

"No ha pasado nada." Contestó con voz férrea. "Ya no necesitaré de tus servicios, Miss Swan. No es necesario que te aparezcas por la mansión de nuevo. Nos vemos por ahí." Una vez más intentó reanudar la marcha, y otra vez una rubia con chaqueta de cuero se lo impidió.

"No he terminado de pintar tu habitación de huéspedes." Emma endureció su mirada. Tan súbito rechazo estaba elevando sus defensas.

"No tiene importancia." Regina esquivó sus ojos.

"¿No tiene importancia? ¿Me hiciste cambiar de tono de pintura como ocho veces y ahora no tiene importancia?" le preguntó, evidentemente molesta.

"Puedo pagarte por los inconvenientes. Envíame una cuenta y te escribiré un cheque."

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. La rubia ya había tenido suficiente. _Ahora me mandará a la punta del cerro y me dejará ir_, pensó Regina tristemente, a pesar de que su plan estaba funcionando. Por ello, su sorpresa fue máxima cuando Emma se plantó frente a ella una vez más, exudando determinación.

"Regina. Córtala y dime de una buena vez qué demonios pasa." Pareció meditarlo un momento. "¿Es por Robin? ¿Es porque te defendí de Robin?" El corazón de Regina se detuvo cuando se percató de que Emma había vuelto a suavizarse. "Sé que puedes defenderte sola, pero el tipo ya se estaba poniendo cargante y claramente estaba aprovechándose de tus sentimientos por él. No pude evitar intevenir. Lo siento si estuve fuera de lugar." concluyó, todavía molesta, con ambas manos en los bolsillos traseros, balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante y mirando hacia cualquier lado menos hacia la reina.

Era igual a Henry cuando se disculpaba a regañadientes. Regina murió un poco por dentro.

"No tiene que ver con Robin." respondió, aterrada porque la voz férrea se había transformado en algodón de azúcar sin habérselo propuesto. Emma volvió a encontrar sus ojos, como entendiendo algo, y se acercó más a ella.

"Entonces dime qué pasa." volvió a inquirir.

Era una mañana nubosa y fría en Maine. Regina se acomodó mejor el abrigo negro que llevaba puesto y se mantuvo en silencio.

"¿Hice algo que te molestara?"

Regina debió utilizar todo su autocontrol para no tocar a la Sheriff en ese momento, porque con esa última frase pudo vislumbrar a una Emma mucho más pequeña e insegura, preguntándose lo que se preguntaba siempre: qué podía estar mal con ella para provocar que no la quisieran.

"No, dear. No has sido nada sino amable y atenta conmigo estos últimos días. No has hecho nada malo." le respondió como si le hablara a Henry, olvidando su decisión de alejar a la rubia por un momento, incapaz de mantenerse fría frente a ella.

"¿Entonces qué?" Insistió la Savior, desesperada. "¿Escuchaste a los chicos molestándonos? ¿Es eso? Sólo estaban jugando." se apresuró a justificar, jurando vengarse de esos dos próximamente.

"¿Molestándonos?" Aquello capturó la atención de Regina. Había observado, a través del vidrio de la entrada del Diner, a Emma conversando con Ruby y ruborizándose, luego a Hook besándola - ugh - y finalmente al trío riéndose. Pero no había escuchado nada. "¿Cómo, molestándonos?"

Una ráfaga de viento se le coló por debajo del sweater y Emma se percató con un escalofrío de que acababa de dispararse en un pie. Miró su reloj de pulsera y exclamó, "¡Wow! Mira la hora, llegaré tarde a la estación. Tendría que haber relevado a Grumpy hace media hora. Seguro que estará más Grumpy que de costumbre." para acto seguido comenzar a caminar alejándose de la morena a paso rápido.

"Alto ahí, Conejo Blanco." Regina la sujetó del brazo esta vez y Emma se quedó de piedra por un momento, los engranajes girando en su cabeza, tratando de recordar algo que se le escapaba. "¿Aló, Houston? ¿El mundo llamando a Emma, me oyes?" La rubia volvió en sí ante la llamada de atención de la reina. "¿Molestándonos cómo?"

"Oh, no es nada. Es sólo que me molestaban por pasar tanto tiempo contigo últimamente. Eso es todo." terminó, guardándose los comentarios pícaros de la mesera.

"¿Segura?" inquirió la morena, observándola con desconfianza.

Emma estuvo a punto de soltar el resto de la historia cuando se percató de que llevaba por lo menos diez minutos intentando que Regina le dijera qué le pasaba.

"Ah, por supuesto. Cuando su majestad desea saber algo, tengo el deber de contestarle al tiro, ¿verdad? Pero tú no eres capaz de decirme qué diantres te pasa." Se cruzó de brazos, ofuscada. "Las amistades no funcionan así, Regina."

La hechicera vio su ticket de salida en aquella última oración.

"No compartimos una amistad, Miss Swan. Sólo un hijo."

Se dio vuelta y prosiguió su camino, segura de que Emma ya no la seguiría.

**Notas:** Una vez más, muchas gracias por todos sus follows, favorites y reviews! Parece que con nuestra reina favorita es un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás, ¿no? En el próximo capítulo, se vienen los Swan-Mills Family feels con la aparición de Henry, el niño maravilla. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Reconciliación**

* * *

Un par de patos nadando en un estanque, el sonido de los pájaros cantando en las copas de los árboles y las risas de los niños paseando en familia adornaban el parque Haliwell, cerca de los límites del pueblo. A pesar de que se encontraban a principios de Septiembre, la mayoría de la vegetación iba cobrando un tinte amarillo.

Amarillo. Rubio. Como Robin.

Como Emma.

Por todos los Reinos.

¿Qué demonios pasaba por su mente? A cada instante, sin importar en qué o quién estuviera pensando, cierta _White Knight_ invadía sus meditaciones. Dos semanas. Dos semanas sin la primogénita de la casa Charming presionándola por algo, discutiendo con ella en su cara, devolviéndole comentarios sarcásticos, hinchándola como pulga en la oreja. Haciéndola reír. Sujetando su brazo.

No le importaba. No estaba triste. No se sentía sola. Nada que ver.

"Mamá, Emma sólo está tratando de ser tu amiga." le había dicho Henry, interrumpiendo sus desvaríos mentales, mientras caminaban por el parque paseando a Pongo, algo que ya se había vuelto una tradición porque el chico adoraba al dálmata y el dálmata adoraba a Regina, al igual que los caballos de las caballerizas y otros animales varios, Henry había podido constatar.

Regina pareció sobresaltarse. "¿Miss Swan te mencionó algo, cariño?"

Henry rodó los ojos hacia atrás y bufó antes de contestar. "No ha sido necesario, mamá. Anda llorando por los pasillos y la única diferencia respecto de la semana pasada es que no está juntándose contigo. Aprendí a sumar en primaria."

Las cejas de la ex-alcaldesa se perdieron en su cabellera.

"¿Anda llorando por los pasillos?" se exclamó.

Henry la miró como si no tuviera remedio. "Es una expresión, Mamá."

Regina se ruborizó. "Oh."

No que le importara tampoco, si Miss Swan anduviera llorando por los pasillos por su causa. Nada que ver.

Caminaron otro tranco por el camino de arenilla del parque. Henry soltó la correa de Pongo para dejarlo correr libremente por la hierba que los rodeaba. La ex-alcaldesa, perdida en sus pensamientos hasta unos minutos atrás, finalmente se atrevió a aventurar, "Nunca he tenido amigos, Henry. No… no sé qué hacer con tu madre."

El chico se detuvo en seco. "¿Y yo? ¿No soy tu amigo?"

Su madre lo miró con infinito amor emanando de sus pupilas.

"Eres mi hijo, cielo. Significas para mí mucho más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo." acarició su mejilla tiernamente.

Ante ello, Pongo corrió de vuelta hacia ellos, como si lo hubieran llamado, y empezó a ladrar efusivamente. Regina se agachó para masajear su cabeza. "Creo que Pongo también reclama que sí es tu amigo, Mamá."

Regina sonrió. "Ojala fuera así de fácil con Emma, amor."

"Lo sería si te dieras una oportunidad."

La morena sacudió la cabeza, pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros del muchacho, silbó para que el dálmata reanudara la marcha y prosiguió su paseo vespertino.

* * *

La Sheriff figuraba sentada en su despacho, piernas arriba del escritorio, lanzando tediosamente, cual basketbolista, papelito tras papelito al basurero. Cuando finalmente se aburrió y, suspirando, sacó su pistola para limpiarla por enésima vez esa mañana, el hada no pudo más.

"Limpia esa arma una vez más y te dispararé con ella, Emma. En serio."

"Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu jefa, Campanita." le llamó la atención la rubia, pero sus palabras carecían de fuerza. El hada comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado la posición de Deputy; se imaginó que cualquier trabajo sería mejor que el de monja de convento pero... no podía haber previsto haber tenido que compartir oficina con una Emma Swan anhedónica.

"¡Entonces actúa como mi jefa! ¿Dónde está la líder que surgió en Neverland?" la instigó.

Neverland. Donde la adversidad la había acercado más a Regina y donde habían movido la luna juntas. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y le costó tragar saliva.

Campanita levantó una ceja, curiosa pero aún molesta.

"Deja de pensar en Regina. Era evidente que no te iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. De hecho, sería raro que te perdonase alguna vez, punto." le lanzó.

"No estoy pensando en Regina." le contestó la princesa, esquivando su mirada.

"Sí, seguro. Estás deprimida nivel adolescente. Te falta sólo poner el disco de Alanis Morissette para revertir completamente a la pubertad. ¡Hey!" un papelito le acertó en la frente.

"Respeta a tu jefa."

"Agradece que no te denuncio por acoso laboral." le espetó de vuelta. "Además, Emma..." agregó, "No deberías involucrarte tanto con Regina. Te puedes quemar. No vale la pena."

La Sheriff sintió su sangre hervir. ¿Quién se creía el hada para venir a decirle que Regina valía o no valía la -?

"Bájate del caballo, Emma. No es necesario que te enojes, sobre todo cuando hablo con conocimiento de causa." Añadió, reacomodándose un mechón rubio en su moño. "Yo intenté ayudarla una vez y terminé siendo expulsada de la cofradía de las Hadas porque la reina se traicionó a sí misma y a mí también a último minuto. Y a Robin igual, dicho sea de paso. "

"Mm sí, no quiso lanzarse a los brazos de un desconocido que fue seleccionado por unos polvillos mágicos." se mofó la Savior. "Quizás desobedeció las órdenes de su tarotista también. Qué mujer más inconsciente." Remató.

Campanita rodó los ojos hacia atrás. Humanos.

"Paséame de nuevo sobre las bases de esto." continuó la Sheriff. "¿Cómo es que funciona el Polvo de Hadas?"

"Es magia, Emma. No tiene explicación lógica. ¡Duh!" _Humanos._ Repitió en su cabeza. _Nunca entienden nada_.

Emma entrecerró los párpados y le propinó su mirada fea. Esa hada tenía una mala actitud y no le agradaba para nada.

* * *

Regina entró a Granny's con toda la intención de administrarse un shot cafeínico. Sentía una molestia en la cabeza que no llegaba a ser dolor, pero que tampoco dejaba de ser incómoda, y supuso que un café la despejaría. Tras acercarse al mesón para ordenar y luego que Ruby gritara su pedido hacia la cocina, la mesera se decidió a abordarla.

"Sé que no es mi asunto, Regina, pero... ¿discutieron con Emma?" le preguntó, restregando un paño contra la barra. "Ha estado bebiendo su peso en alcohol últimamente en el Rabbit Hole. Sobre-bebió a Hook la última vez. Ni siquiera es que quede ebria, la desgraciada tiene un hígado de acero; pero comienzo a preocuparme de todos modos. " continuó.

La hechicera la miró tristemente. "Tienes razón, Miss Lucas. No es de tu incumbencia."

Ruby suspiró. "Ok. Tú tampoco te ves tan bien. Lamento lo que sucedió con Robin." añadió, entregándole su café y reanudando sus labores en el Diner.

"Adiós, Miss Lucas." La ex-alcaldesa se volteó para emprender su camino y prácticamente tropezó con unos rizos rubios.

Emma.

El corazón se le apretó en el pecho.

"Madam Mayor." la saludó la rubia con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza, sin detener su camino hacia el mesón, utilizando el título honorífico para marcar la distancia, a pesar de que ya no fuera la alcaldesa del pueblo.

"Sheriff Swan." respondió Regina secamente, apurando el paso para escabullirse del restorán.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella y Emma ya se había sentado frente a Ruby, la mesera la observó decepcionada.

"¿Qué?" le ladró la rubia.

"En serio, Emma. Quince años pasando a catorce." le respondió.

"¡Hey! ¡Fue ella la que dijo que no éramos amigas!" se defendió la princesa.

Por toda respuesta Ruby le puso enfrente un chocolate caliente con crema y canela y un bearclaw.

"Lo sé. Lo siento."

Emma sorbió su cocoa y se dispuso a pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la antigua reina.

* * *

Regina volvió a su mansión con toda la intención de recostarse, a pesar de que fueran las seis de la tarde. La vaga molestia había pasado a conventirse en una migraña más o menos, y el café no había hecho nada por aliviarla. Ingirió un analgésico y se tendió, con ropa, sobre su cama. En meros segundos se quedó dormida y soñó, fenómeno que no le acontecía hacía años. Soñó con tatuajes aleonados en brazos de desconocidos y con cabalgatas sobre Rocinante, mientras sus trenzas ondeaban al viento; soñó con Henry de bebé y con Snow de pequeña, ambos mirándola de vuelta con ojos grandes de amor y admiración; soñó con chaquetas de cuero rojo colgando en el armario de su pieza; y se soñó corriendo hacia el establo de su castillo, joven e ilusa, hacia los brazos de su mozo de caballerizas. Pero cuando llegó a su destino, no era Daniel sino Emma quien la aguardaba, vestida sencillamente como una moza; y pudo ver en sus orbes verdes como el bosque las mismas emociones que había descubierto en los ojos de los pequeños. La rubia se acercó a ella y la atrapó entre sus brazos; y Regina se sentía viva, viva, viva, como si hubiera vuelto a tener diecisiete años y el alma pura e inocente. _Ven conmigo_, le susurró Emma. _Quédate conmigo_. Antes de que un certero "Sí" pudiera rodar de sus labios, la puerta de la caballeriza se abrió y el sueño se convirtió en pesadilla: era su madre. Regina sabía cómo terminaba la historia y se aterrorizó cuando voló por los aires lejos de Emma y vio cómo su madre le arrancaba el corazón del pecho. "Madre, ¡NO!" le gritó. Y _su_ corazón se detuvo cuando la mujer se dio vuelta y no era su madre, sino ella misma, ataviada con las ropas de la Reina Malvada, con una sonrisa sardónica adornando su rostro. "Es que acaso no sabes, _dear_..." le susurró sensualmente su reflejo, "... ¿que el Amor es Debilidad?"

La Reina pulverizó el corazón de Emma, quien cayó al piso fulminada.

Regina se despertó gritando.

* * *

Tocaron a la puerta. Emma llegó a abrir al tercer toque.

"¿Regina?" la morena la esperaba del otro lado del umbral, con sus dos océanos de chocolate profundo focalizados en ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

La hechicera apartó la mirada y Emma notó que tenía manchas de rímel corrido en los párpados inferiores. El corazón se le apretó en el pecho.

"Lo siento, Emma. Es sólo que… no soy muy buena haciendo amigos." La morena estaba asustada. Salió de su casa, tomó el Mercedes y fue a dar a la puerta de Emma antes de poder pensar qué le iba a decir. Sólo sabía que tenía que cerciorarse de que estuviese viva. De que estuviese bien. Tomó aire profundamente, sin volverla a mirar.

Emma estuvo a punto de comenzar con disnea. Eso, eso era… casi un puchero. ¡Dios! Pasaron unos segundos sin que ninguna dijera nada, y finalmente la Sheriff suspiró antes de contestar.

"Yo tampoco soy una experta. Pero sí sé que los amigos se perdonan por sus estupideces." La miró con ternura. "Ven aquí."

La rubia la abrazó contra sí y Regina respondió al gesto. Y allí, en el pasillo del edificio de Emma, segura entre los brazos de la princesa, acurrucada en su cuello, y rodeada de rizos dorados y del aroma de su shampoo, la antigua reina decidió que quizás sí valía la pena probar eso de tener amigos, y juró no volver a herir a Emma intencionalmente nunca más ni permitir que ni ella misma ni nadie le pulverizasen el corazón.

**Notas**

¡Hasta que finalmente salió este capítulo! Les vuelvo a agradecer por sus comentarios y follows y favorites. ¡Llenan de gozo mi alma! En el próximo capítulo, el plan maestro de Emma. ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: El Plan**

« Entonces » pronunció Emma, dando inicio a la conversación que Regina venía intentando evitar hacía días, « Amor Verdadero », concluyó, como si hubiera develado todos los secretos del universo con aquellas dos palabras.

La morena la miró con ojos grandes. « Emma, esto no es necesario ». Luego redirigió su mirada hacia el bowl donde la rubia había depositado harina, huevos y mantequilla. « Comienza a amasar. »

Era un sábado por la mañana y se encontraban en el departamento de Emma, un par de cuadras más abajo en dirección al mar que el de sus padres. Henry estaba en su entrenamiento de fútbol, y mientras tanto su madre biológica figuraba como aprendiz de Chef; después de mucho rogar, había conseguido que Regina accediera a enseñarle las clásicas galletas de chips de chocolate de la Casa Mills, mucho mejores, según el adolescente, que las de fabricación industrial.

« ¿Cómo no va a ser necesario? Por supuesto que lo es. Te encontraremos un Amor Verdadero genial. » afirmó.

El uso del plural llamó la atención de la antigua reina.

« ¿Te **encontraremos**? » preguntó, suspicaz.

Emma esquivó su mirada.

« Hum, puede que Henry se haya sumado al equipo de búsqueda… » comentó, agregándole un poco de sal a la mezcla.

« Falta sal. » corrigió la morena. La Savior se apresuró a espolvorear un poco más. « ¡Emma! Como si no fuera suficientemente humillante todo lo que ha sucedido, ¿ahora tienes a nuestro hijo jugando de celestino? » Regina profirió un gran suspiro. Había hecho muchas cosas malas en su vida, y probablemente aquello era retribución divina.

« No es mi culpa, el chico es demasiado despierto. Nos oyó hablando al respecto y acto seguido me presentó un cuaderno con un detallado recuento de la _Operación: Amor Verdadero_. » le relató, arqueando las cejas.

« Por todos los Reinos. » La ex-alcaldesa hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos, apoyada en el mesón de la cocina americana de la rubia. « Tengo miedo de preguntar ».

« En primera instancia tuve que tarjar citas en línea, citas a ciegas, citas express. Y también eliminé un perfil de facebook a medio crear que estoy segura iba a utilizar para meterte en Tindr. » Ante la cara de confusión de su interlocutora, la rubia agregó: « No quieres saberlo ».

« Muy seca. Agrega otro huevo. » indicó la morena. « Emma… esto no es tan sencillo. El Polvo de Hadas no se equivoca. No sé si sirva de algo intentar forzar una relación que vaya en contra de los designios de la magia. » concluyó, cabizbaja.

El corazón de Emma se apretó en su pecho. Tenía que alivianar la situación.

« Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Regina. » fingió preguntarle. « ¿En serio? ¿Siempre has tomado tu destino en tus manos y ahora te vas a rendir a las profecías de unas novicias voladoras? »

Regina levantó una ceja. « ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando para decir eso? »

Emma le sonrió coquetamente. « Sólo como… un año. Pero de todas maneras. » Dejó de amasar un instante. « Mi argumento se mantiene. » le señaló, apuntándola con el dedo índice.

« Ahora el azúcar. Y no dejes de amasar. » volvió a instruirla. « Emma, dices eso porque no creciste en nuestro mundo, y a pesar de poder usar magia, aún no comprendes su verdadero poder. Es inmenso. » reforzó.

Emma suspiró. « Ok. Supongamos que creo en los polvillos mágicos. Supongamos que creo que… _Robin_… », continuó, como escupiendo el nombre, « era tu alma gemela. Hincapié en el **era**. »

« ¿A qué te refieres? » le preguntó su interlocutora.

« Qué tal si en el momento en que Campanita hizo el truco, sí eras el alma gemela de Robin Hood… pero después eso cambió? » le preguntó, apoyando los codos en el mesón. « Corrió mucha agua bajo el puente desde entonces. Robin se casó con Marian, activaste la maldición… sólo digo que quizás dejaron de ser almas gemelas en el proceso. Quizás Marian es la actual alma gemela de Robin, y la tuya anda allí afuera, esperándote. » concluyó su teoría.

Regina guardó silencio.

« Nunca lo habías pensado así. » se regocijó la rubia, como si hubiera encontrado un resquicio legal a todo el hocus pocus de los _polvillos estúpidos_.

« No, reconozco que no. » respondió la hechicera. « Pero Emma, si, y nótese que es un condicional, sólo si así fuera… ¿cómo sabes que mi alma gemela está en este mundo? Lo más lógico sería que se hubiera quedado en el Bosque Encantado. ».

La Sheriff rodó los ojos hacia atrás y Regina se divirtió, porque aquel era _su_ gesto.

« ¿'Lo más lógico'? ¿En serio? Estamos discutiendo los resultados de unos putos Polvos de Hada aquí. » se quejó.

« Emma. Lenguaje. » Regina le llamó la atención.

« ¡Pero si Henry ni siquiera está aquí! » se quejó la rubia.

« Sí, pero te será más difícil contenerte ante él si el resto del tiempo hablas como un marinero. » le explicó, tras lo cual Emma le prodigó su mirada fea. « No te amurres. » le pidió. « Pensé que solamente tendría que lidiar con un adolescente aquí, pero a veces parece que tengo dos. » terminó, al tiempo en que frotaba la frente de Emma con su pulgar derecho. « Harina ».

Cuando la morena la tocaba, aunque fuera mínimamente, la princesa tenía grandes problemas manteniéndose molesta; y por la sutil sonrisa de Regina, parecía que el secreto estaba al descubierto. _Demonios_.

« Volviendo al tema. » prosiguió la rubia. « Ya que todo el mundo parece ser tan fan del concepto del _polvo_… » intentó suprimir una risa por el doble sentido de su comentario, lo que le ganó el epíteto de _adolescente_ de parte de Regina, « creo que lo mejor es recrear la situación. » dictaminó.

« ¿Cómo? »

« Volveremos a usar polvitos de hadas y veremos a quién te dirigen esta vez. »

« Emma… no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero las Hadas y yo… no tenemos una relación cordial. Blue jamás te prestará de sus polvos para algo que pudiera ser beneficioso para mí. » afirmó.

« Entonces extraeremos un poco nosotras mismas de las minas. » ofreció la rubia.

« De todas maneras necesitaríamos un Hada que lanzara el polvo. » continuó la hechicera.

« Posiblemente pueda convencer a Campanita de— »

« Ni lo sueñes. » la interrumpió la ex-alcaldesa. « Campanita perdió sus alas por mí una vez. No querría ayudarme y yo tampoco se lo pediría. » Emma bufó. « ¿Lo ves? Volvimos al primer casillero. » concluyó la morena.

« Entonces convenceré a Blue. » estableció la rubia. El lenguaje corporal de Regina deletreó un _sí, seguro_. « Subestimas mis poderes de persuasión, querida. » contraatacó Emma.

« Ajá, ajá. Mejor _persuade_ a esta 'masa', si podemos llamar así a la majamama desunida que tienes en ese bowl, de tomar forma de una buena vez para agregarle los chips de chocolate. » le lanzó la morena, cada palabra untada en deleite.

« ¡Hey! Puede que no se vea muy bonita pero… » Emma recogió un poco del menjunje con sus dedos y se lo llevó a la boca. « ¡sabe delicioso! » Tomó un poco más con su dedo índice y se lo ofreció a Regina. « Prueba. » la desafió.

« Estás loca si crees que voy a probar eso. » estableció la otra mujer.

Emma comenzó a cacarear como un pollo asustado.

« ¿En serio, Emma? Kindergarten. »

« Vamos, Reg, no es como si estuviera envenenado tampoco, ¿quién hace esas cosas a estas alturas? Oh, espera. » le sonrió.

« Eso fue bajo, _Miss Swan_. » le devolvió la hechicera.

« Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, _Madam Mayor_. Prueba. » la desafió nuevamente, sosteniendo su dedo índice frente a esferas de chocolate.

Regina rodó los ojos hacia atrás, tomó la mano de Emma e introdujo el dedo cubierto de masa dentro de su boca. La princesa se percató muy tarde de que posiblemente nunca había tenido una idea peor, considerando que el nivel de calor y de humedad en su cuerpo subieron por los aires y de que estaba segura que sus pupilas habían alcanzado la midriasis total cuando Regina soltó su dedo con un _Pop_ audible y procedió a **lamer** otro poco de masa que no había retirado la primera vez.

« Mmm. Agrégale un poco más de vainilla y estamos listas para los chips. » añadió la antigua reina, a todas luces inconsciente del increíblemente sensual evento que acababa de tener lugar y del cual era totalmente responsable. « Emma. » repitió, cuando la rubia no hizo ademán de moverse.

« ¡Chips! ¡Chips! ¡Voy por los chips! » contestó la joven, intentando reponerse de su crisis de ausencia rápidamente para no pasar más bochornos ante la morena.

Morena que figuraba con una sonrisa traviesa del otro lado del mesón. « Emma… aquí están los chips. » señaló, y la rubia se sintió enrojecer _todavía más_ en aquel instante, porque los chips estaban en un bowl sobre el mesón, al lado de la masa, y bajo sus narices todo el tiempo, en el mismo lugar donde los había dejado después de moler a golpes de martillo unas barras de chocolate según se lo había indicado Regina.

* * *

« ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Qué delicia! »

« Emma, más lento, la idea es dejarle a Henry también. » le sonrió Regina, viendo cómo la rubia engullía galleta tras galleta caliente a medida que las iban desmoldando de la lata del horno.

« Es que… ¡Henry tiene razón! ¡Son diez mil veces mejores que las compradas! » Parecía tan feliz, más pequeña aún que el mismo Henry, y el corazón de Regina fue movido por la ternura. « Gracias, Reg. Las amo. »

« Cuenta la leyenda que saben aún mejor con un vaso de leche. » añadió la morena.

Emma se precipitó a servir dos vasos de leche cuando su celular vibró.

_**12:35**_

_**De: Henry**_

_**Para: E. Swan.**_

_**Ma! Robin dirigió el entrenamiento hoy y es SECO. Hizo un gol d chilena! Fue increíble!**_

La rubia frunció el ceño.

« ¿Qué pasa? » le preguntó la morena.

« Nada. Henry siendo un _fanboy_ de Hood. Aparentemente puede golpear una pelota y eso lo hace digno de admiración. » bufó.

Regina había notado que Emma parecía apenas tolerar a Robin. Sospechaba que era una manera de demostrarle su apoyo, pero a veces intuía que había algo más de fondo.

« Lo he visto jugar, es el pasatiempo de los Merry Men. Efectivamente tiene cierto talento para correr detrás de una pelota. » afirmó.

Emma bufó otra vez. « Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin. ¿Qué tan bueno tiene Robin, en todo caso? Incluso como alma gemela. » continuó. « Habemos rubios mucho más atractivos y talentosos en este pueblo, como mi papá… aunque ya tiene a su amor verdadero… o yo… » Enrojeció súbitamente, como si su mente recién hubiera alcanzado a su boca. « O… bueno, hay un montón de princesas rubias. Da para pensar en la poca representatividad del medio. De hecho, esto sería mucho más fácil aún si te interesaran las mujeres. » concluyó.

« Nunca he dicho que no me interesen. » le respondió Regina y debió proseguir, porque Emma parecía haber perdido la voz, al estilo de Ariel, y eso que ni siquiera estaba usando su disfraz de Úrsula. « En el Bosque Encantado, amor es amor. El género es totalmente independiente de ello. »

« Ah, eh, bueno, mm, eso… eso facilita las cosas. » aventuró, tartamudeando. Regina levantó una ceja. « Eh, me refiero a que, abre el abanico de posibles prospectos al otro 50% de la población. Sólo— »

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y un jadeante Henry apareció en escena.

« ¡GALLETAS CON CHIPS DE CHOCOLATE! » vociferó, lanzándose como una flecha hacia el contenedor de vidrio donde Regina había ido guardando las que lograba rescatar de Emma.

« Henry, ¡están calientes! » le previno Regina, señalando la lata del horno.

El chico miró a su madre biológica, quien se relamió una miga de la comisura de los labios.

« ¡Ma se las comió calientes! ¡ALTA TRAICIÓN! »

« ¿Yo? ¿_Moi_? ¿_Et tu, Brutus_! Yo aquí como una esclava cocinándote galletas para que te alimentes después de tu entrenamiento mientras tú _fangirleas_ en torno a un ladrón de poca monta! » le lanzó de vuelta su madre, agarrando el contenedor de galletas en dos tiempos. « No habrá galletas para ti hasta que te retractes. »

« ¡Mamá! » exclamó Henry, indignado, buscando que Regina lo ayudara.

« No habla en serio, cariño. » lo tranquilizó la morena, amenazando a Emma con la mirada.

« No metas a tu madre en esto. » les devolvió la rubia. Henry hizo ademán de acercársele y Emma retrocedió. « Atrápame si puedes, Turbo. » lo desafió.

« ¿Acabas de tratarme de caracol? » le preguntó el chico, cada vez más indignado.

« Yep. Y ni siquiera un caracol de _Disney_. »

Henry profirió un grito de guerra y comenzó a perseguir a su madre por todo el departamento, mientras su otra madre se sujetaba la cabeza e intentaba esconder una sonrisa.

« ¡Tengo **dos** niños! ¡Emma, detente en este minuto!»

La princesa esquivó a Henry hábilmente y le devolvió una mirada luminosa a Regina.

« ¡No hasta que reconozcan que soy más talentosa que aquel ladrón de poca monta! ¡Que les apuesto ni siquiera sabe hacer galletas! » se carcajeó, sorteando un cojín que su hijo le lanzó a la cabeza. « Muy lento, kid. _Slooowpoke slowww_. Ése tampoco es de Disney.» Henry estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra ella nuevamente, pero Emma destapó el jarro de galletas, ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás y colgó una frente a su boca.

« ¡NO! » gritó Henry.

« Ok kid, así es como van a ser las cosas. Eliminaré a los rehenes uno a uno hasta que tú y tu madre reconozcan mi supremacía frente a ese ladrón en mallas. » le amenazó.

« No te atreverías. » pronunció ominosamente Regina, sumándose al juego.

« _No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz._ » afirmó Emma tenebrosamente.

La morena reconoció sus palabras siendo lanzadas de vuelta hacia ella. « Emma… » le advirtió, acercándose.

« _¡Destruiré la felicidad de estas galletas aunque sea lo último que haga!_ » exclamó la rubia con falso odio mordiendo cada palabra, y engulló la galleta que sostenía en sus manos.

« **¡Nooooooooooooooo!** » Henry les regaló su mejor imitación de Luke Skywalker tras enterarse de que Darth Vader era su padre.

Emma sólo escuchó un « Suficiente. » emanar de los labios de Regina y luego se vio envuelta en una nube de humo púrpura, que rápidamente se transformó en el cuerpo de la hechicera asiéndola hábilmente por la espalda y conteniendo sus movimientos.

« ¡Henry, ahora! » le instruyó la morena, tras lo cual en un instante el chico usurpó el frasco de galletas de las manos de la rubia y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación con su botín.

« ¡Hey! ¡Hey! » se quejó Emma, contornéandose con todas sus fuerzas pero sin poder desprenderse del abrazo forzoso de Regina. « ¡Usaste magia! ¡No vale! » vociferó.

Desde la pieza del chico se oyó un « ¡La comisión determina que el uso de magia es válido dado lo apremiante de las circunstancias! »

« ¿La comisión de…? ¡Acabas de inventar la put—! »

Una mano sobre su boca le impidió continuar.

« Lenguaje, Miss Swan. Si tanto deseas superar a Robin Hood, puedo reconocer que tu lenguaje es _infinitamente_ más soez que el suyo. Un logro encomiable, considerando que el hombre vivía en el bosque rodeado de forajidos. »

Regina sintió a Emma inhalar profundamente, y luego una nube de humo dorado la tumbó en el sillón; cuando se despejó, la rubia figuraba sobre ella, manteniéndola atrapada con su cuerpo.

« ¡Emma! ¡Usaste magia! » se quejó la morena, intentando liberarse.

« Aparentemente hay una comisión que determina estas cosas. » rió la princesa de vuelta.

« ¡La comisión determina que está fuera de lugar! » se oyó desde detrás de la puerta de Henry.

« ¡Nadie convocó a tu comisión! » gritó Emma de vuelta, para rápidamente volver a concentrarse en Regina, que estuvo a punto de soltarse tras el descuido de la rubia. « Tranquila allí, Houdini. Te liberaré apenas reconozcas que soy mejor que Robin. _En todo aspecto_. » enfatizó.

Regina dejó de contornearse.

« ¿En todo aspecto, _Miss Swan?_ » le preguntó azucaradamente. « Caramba, no podría decirlo. Verás, con Robin hicimos algunas cosas que… nosotras dos nunca hemos hecho en conjunto. » le explicó, seducción goteando en cada palabra, deleitándose con la súbita rubicundez de Emma. Se le había dado vuelta la tortilla. « No podría establecer una comparación así. »

Emma tragó saliva y alineó sus hombros. Sabía lo que Regina estaba haciendo y moriría antes de permitirle salirse con la suya.

« Eso podemos arreglarlo. » pronunció seductoramente la princesa, y Regina sintió un latido bastante más abajo de su corazón en ese momento. Tenía que ser ilegal, en lo que estaban metidas, porque lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

« ¿_Podemos_, Miss Swan? » preguntó, fingiendo inocencia, y no tan inocentemente enlazando una de sus piernas ataviada en medias con una de las de Emma, cubierta por jeans. Regina Mills era muchas cosas, pero no era alguien que se replegara ante un desafío.

Emma debió aunar todo su autocontrol para no girar los ojos hacia atrás ante el placer que le había causado el último movimiento de la morena. No podía detenerse a pensar que tenía a Regina atrapada bajo ella contra su sillón, con su hijo en la pieza de al lado, porque su cabeza explotaría. Sólo podía seguir adelante si pretendía salir airosa de aquella contienda.

« Considerando el reciente descubrimiento que también te interesa el otro 50% de la población… » comenzó la rubia, mientras Regina mantenía su sonrisa de gato de Cheshire bajo ella, y por alguna razón la princesa no podía dejar de mirar esos labios rellenos. « Y considerando que tienes cierta predilección por los ladrones rubios, yo creo que… »

En ese instante, sucedieron varias cosas. Primero, tocaron a la puerta y por el departamento retumbó la voz de Snow con un « _¡Honey!_ » del otro lado. Segundo, las dos mujeres se separaron como si se hubieran quemado. Tercero, apareció Henry con un jarro de galletas _vacío_, corriendo a abrir la puerta. Cuarto, entraron los Charmings, incluyendo al bebé, y se extrañaron de encontrarse con su hija sonrosada y fuera de aire, al lado de una Regina totalmente compuesta. Quinto, Snow le recordó que iban a almorzar donde la Abuelita aquel día, tras lo cual Henry agarró su chaqueta y salió del apartamento. Sexto, David le preguntó a Regina si los acompañaría, a lo cual la morena se negó porque tenía otros planes. Séptimo, Emma le levantó una ceja, por lo que la hechicera se vio persuadida a agregar « Con Kathryn. Voy a almorzar con ella. », y luego se castigó mentalmente porque, ¿desde cuándo tenía que rendirle cuentas a la Sheriff de sus andanzas?. Octavo, Emma se percató del frasco de galletas vacío y profirió una maldición. Noveno, Regina le llamó la atención por el uso del lenguaje. Décimo, Snow le plantó una chaqueta encima a Emma y sacó a todo el mundo del lugar.

* * *

Algunos minutos después llegaron a Granny's y Ruby los llevó hasta su mesa de siempre. Snow le explicaba a su hija las últimas gracias de Eaden, que no tenían fin considerando que el bebé tenía sólo un mes. En eso, el celular de Emma vibró, y Emma se excusó para chequearlo.

_**14:22 **_

_**De: Regina **_

_**Para: E. Swan**_

_**Swan por sobre Hood.**_

Emma encendió una sonrisa de mil megawatts, meneó la cabeza y guardó el teléfono, para acto seguido concentrarse completamente en el menú de Granny's, que ya se sabía de memoria. Henry miró la cara de su madre e infirió que el mensaje que había recibido era de su Mamá; agradeció que sus abuelos no se hubieran percatado del salto cuántico en el ánimo de Emma, porque justo en ese momento Eaden comenzó a llorar y Snow lo llevó al baño para cambiarlo.

El chico se sonrió a sí mismo.

La Operación: Amor Verdadero iba viento en popa.

**Notas**

Sí, le cambié el nombre al bebé. ¿Neal, en serio? ¿El nombre del ex de la primogénita? Olvídenlo. Todo lo que es Swan-Mills Family feels en este capítulo. En el próximo, Emma intentará ganarse el favor del Hada Azul, y el invierno llega antes de lo previsto de vuelta a Storybrooke. ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Los Trabajos de Emma**

« Y esto, es un auto. Abreviatura de Automóvil. Que como se puede intuir, es un auto… que se mueve. ¿O quizás es un móvil que se maneja solo? »

Marian rió ante el intento de explicación de Emma. Aquella mañana de otoño (un otoño que, curiosamente, avanzaba a pasos agigantados hacia el invierno), la rubia se había presentado en su casa y le había ofrecido un tour por el pueblo para explicarle cada cosa que todavía no hubiera adivinado del funcionamiento de la vida moderna. Bueno, « moderna » entre comillas, porque Storybrooke se había quedado detenido en los 80s. ¿Betamax como formato de video para la cámara de seguridad de la cárcel? _¿En serio?_ Pero bueno. En aquel momento, Emma figuraba con Roland a caballo sobre sus hombros y Marian a su lado, apuntando hacia todo lo que aún se le escapaba. Hasta entonces, la rubia había hecho el mejor esfuerzo por explicar lo que era un microondas, una lavadora, un televisor y un celular. Marian sólo le sonreía y hacía gestos de comprender, pero Emma sospechaba que sólo la estaba confundiendo más.

No que pudiera hacer nada al respecto, considerando que había escuchado unas campanitas en su cabeza cuando pasó frente a la puerta de la familia Hood esa mañana. Y gracias a Dios que Blue la había prevenido, porque de lo contrario se habría encaminado directo al hospital. Y si recordamos que Whale era un médico ficticio… aquello no podía terminar bien.

Aquella mañana, casi al rayar el alba, cuando terminaba su turno en la Estación, Emma se había dirigido al convento para solicitar audiencia con la Madre Superiora. Le había pedido Polvos de Hadas para Regina y, tal y como la hechicera había previsto, el bicho se los negó. No obstante, tal y como ella misma había vaticinado, sus poderes de persuasión no debían ser menospreciados. Así que, luego de argumentar vehementemente que Regina estaba muy avanzada en su camino hacia la redención, habiendo salvado al pueblo y a todos sus habitantes en más de una ocasión; que la aparición de Marian definitivamente constituía un obstáculo importante hacia dicha redención, y que nuevamente su familia era la causa de la desdicha de la antigua reina, Regina _se merecía_ una segunda oportunidad con el polvillo en cuestión. _Además, ¿no quieres que reaparezca por aquí la Evil Queen en gloria y majestad, verdad? ¿Cuenta la leyenda que hubo una maldición para acabar con los finales felices la última vez, huh?_ había agregado la rubia, y aquello había terminado por convencer al Hada. Hada que la había interrogado respecto de su interés por ayudar a Regina, más allá de la culpa y el faux-pas en que se había visto envuelta. _Se lo debo_, había contestado la Savior, dejando fuera el _Ella me importa, somos amigas, somos familia_. Tenía la impresión de que, posiblemente, Blue se habría inquietado ante tal declaración. Pero quizás debió haberlo dicho porque, demonios, odiaba a aquella Hada complicada que no pudo darle los polvos así no más y le encargó tres buenas acciones a cambio porque _toda la magia viene con un precio_. Y tal vez no había leído lo suficiente el libro, pero, ¿no que las hadas no te cobraban comisión mágica? ¿Aquello no era más Rumple-Style? ¿Y acaso no había arriesgado su vida por Storybrooke más de una vez, con el tema de ser la Savior y todo eso? Nooo, nada de aquello valía. Así que ahí estaba, pegada con Marian, confundiéndola más respecto a la vida moderna que ayudándola, todo porque había oído las campanitas de que alguien necesitaba su ayuda. Debió haber traído a Henry para que la ayudara, porque claramente se manejaba mejor con la modernidad que ella.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche cuando Emma se dejó caer sobre un piso en el mesón de Granny's, derrotada.

« Cielos, Emma, qué te pasó. » le preguntó Ruby, automáticamente plantándole una cocoa frente a ella. « Te ves como si te hubiera pasado un camión por encima. »

La rubia sorbió un par de veces su cocoa antes de reabrir los ojos para contestar. « Un camión de nieve. Estuve toda la tarde quitando nieve de la entrada de la casa de Doc. » le informó. Ante la mirada atónita de la mujer, agregó. « Sí, nieve. En Octubre. No me preguntes cómo. » Emma había refunfuñado audiblemente cuando oyó las campanitas pasando frente a la casa del enano. Miró al cielo y exclamó, « Malditas Hadas », al tiempo que agarraba una pala apoyada en la cerca de entrada de la casa que, dicho sea de paso, era la única que estaba nevada. Investigaría aquello después.

« ¿Andas de Savior por el mundo? ¿Por qué tenías tú que sacar toda esa nieve? » Inquirió la mujer-lobo.

Emma procedió a explicarle que necesitaba Polvo de Hadas para… algo, y que Blue le había exigido tres buenas acciones a cambio.

« Caramba, cualquiera pensaría que te habría regalado el polvo después de haberles mentido a tus padres respecto de que uno solo podía entrar al armario que te trajo a este mundo. » comentó la mesera, mientras restregaba - ahora sí de verdad - una mancha en el mesón.

« ¡¿QUÉ?! » gritó Emma, furibunda. « ¡¿Que ese bicho hizo qué?! »

« Espera, ¿no lo sabías? Oooh, no lo sabías… » comprendió la morena. « Hmm. Parece que metí la pata. » añadió, hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros.

« Si me disculpas, Ruby, tengo que ir a patear un trasero mágico. » anunció la rubia al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Pero no llegó mucho más lejos, porque cuando se reincorporó sintió que sus oídos piteaban y que toda la sangre se drenaba de su cerebro, y luego se fue a negro.

* * *

Durante su inconsciencia, Emma había soñado con un viaje a través del océano. Había sentido la brisa marina en su rostro, la humedad de las olas, la alegría al arribar a un Nuevo Mundo, como había anunciado Ruby encaramada en un mástil. Luego se había internado en el bosque, más adentro y más adentro, hasta que... ¿Pongo? le había robado unas galletas del bolsillo y, persiguiéndolo, se había encontrado de frente con una mujer morena y de ojos profundos, rodeada por hojitas que danzaban entre los colores en el viento. Se observaron largamente y en su alma supo que ya nada sería lo mismo después de aquel encuentro.

Se despertó jadeante y ruborizada. Se había soñado como Emma Smith encontrando a Reginahontas.

Reginahontas que la miraba con preocupación a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

« Finalmente despiertas. » suspiró la ex alcaldesa. Emma notó que vestía un traje de dos piezas negro y llevaba una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello. Y un maquillaje y cabello impecable, por supuesto.

« ¿Regina? » aventuró la rubia. « ¿Dónde… dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó? ».

« En tu departamento. Te desmayaste en el diner. » le contestó la morena, y agregó, adelantándose a la siguiente pregunta de su interlocutora, « Henry está con tus padres. Decidimos que se quedaría con ellos esta noche para que no se fuera a contagiar.» Ante la cara de confusión de la princesa, continuó. « Estás con gripe, Emma. Casi 40 grados de fiebre. Delirabas sobre unos nativoamericanos, incluso. » concluyó, mirándola muy seriamente.

Emma deseó ser tragada por las sábanas. _Dios, permite que no haya dicho nada sobre—_

Regina interrumpió su plegaria. « ¿Qué estabas pensando, Miss Swan? » la regañó. « Miss Lucas me informó que estuviste excavando nieve toda la tarde. Nieve que, curiosamente, sólo se concentraba en un lugar. ¿No se te pasó por esa cabeza dura que podía ser un fenómeno mágico? » le espetó.

Fail. Totalmente podía ser un fenómeno mágico. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

La expresión de Emma le sirvió de respuesta a Regina. « Lo supuse. » continuó. « En serio, Emma. A veces pienso que estás avanzando en el dominio mágico y luego haces algo estúpido e irracional como esto. Supongo que tu genética es más fuerte. » comentó, tragándose el « idiota » que la rubia escuchó de todos modos.

« Lo siento… » se disculpó, con un hilillo de voz.

« Preocupaste a todo el mundo. Tuve que contener físicamente a Henry de entrar y tus padres sólo aceptaron dejarte bajo mi cuidado cuando les expliqué que podía ser un virus mágico y que si ellos se contagiaban se lo transmitirían también a Eaden. » explicó. « Tu madre me tiene vuelta loca, ha estado llamando cada quince minutos como reloj. » se quejó.

_Bajo mi cuidado_. Sólo entonces Emma cayó en cuenta del paño húmedo sobre su frente, de la palangana llena de agua al pie de su cama y de las mangas remangadas en la blusa de Regina.

« Ahora que despertaste, finalmente te puedes tomar el antipirético. Abre. » le instruyó la antigua reina y, a todas luces, actual enfermera, al tiempo que depositaba en su boca un comprimido de ibuprofeno.

Emma sintió una oleada cálida que nada tenía que ver con la fiebre. Ingirió a grandes tragos el vaso de agua que le ofreció Regina, y cuando lo volvió a dejar sobre su mesita de noche, la lectura del reloj despertador (otro resabio ochentero) la dejó atónita. « ¡Regina! ¡Son las tres de la mañana! ».

La morena observó el reloj como si nada. « Tres treinta y nueve para ser exactos. » corrigió. Sujetó la barbilla de la rubia delicadamente con una mano y la elevó unos centímetros, para mirarla directamente a los ojos. « ¿Tienes problemas para ver? » preguntó, temiendo un efecto secundario de la gripe mágica. Notó que las mejillas de la princesa se coloreaban todavía más, y removió el paño húmedo de su frente para palparla con el dorso de su mano. « Cielos, Emma, parece que la fiebre está volviendo. » Acto seguido, le enchufó un termómetro de mercurio en la boca y procedió a humedecer nuevamente el paño para reponerlo sobre su frente. « Recuéstate bien. » le ordenó antes que la rubia pudiera pronunciar palabra, arreglando las almohadas tras su cabeza de forma tal de que quedara lo más cómoda posible, al tiempo que levantaba las frazadas para arroparla mejor.

« Eres tan… _mamá_ », murmuró Emma ocupando sólo un lado de su boca de manera tal de evitar la caída del termómetro. La mirada de su interlocutora se iluminó al recibir lo que evidentemente había sido formulado como un cumplido; esto alentó a la rubia a continuar. « Regina, es tarde y según mis cálculos llevas **siete** horas cuidándome, no quiero contagiar— »

« Silencio, » le instruyó la ex-alcaldesa, con una voz llena de cariño que se apresuró a camuflar, « o dejarás caer el termómetro. »

Emma se ruborizó nuevamente y obedeció como si hubiera vuelto a ser una niña que aceptaba órdenes de alguien más que no fuese ella misma.

Una vez que hubieron transcurrido tres minutos, Regina le quitó el termómetro y lo examinó a la tenue luz de la lámpara ubicada sobre el velador.

« 38ºC… aparentemente me imaginé lo de la última alza febril. » le sonrió.

Emma intentó disculparse de nuevo. « Regina, en serio, aprecio muchísimo que estés aquí, pero no quiero seguirte molestando, y es tardísimo, y si has estado sentada en esa silla de madera todo el rato demás que tienes el tremendo lumbago, y si te enfermas por mi culpa yo— »

« Basta. » la morena la interrumpió suavemente. « No me vas a enfermar. Conjuré un par de hechizos protectores antes de empezar. Además soy la persona más calificada para manejar este tipo de asuntos mágicos. Y… » hizo una pausa que capturó aún más la atención de Emma. « … no soy una experta en el tema, pero tengo entendido que esto es lo que los amigos hacen, ¿no? » le preguntó, guiñándole un ojo en el proceso.

La Sheriff agradeció no tener el termómetro puesto, porque el calor que emanaba a borbotones de su corazón habría desparramado el mercurio por todos lados. Levantó su mano para sujetar la que Regina tenía apoyada sobre el cubrecama.

« Lo es. Es sólo que… no estoy acostumbrada a que cuiden de mí. Siempre he tratado de pasar desapercibida y no dar problemas. » Orbes verdes se hundieron en chocolate, desarmando a la hechicera. « Esto también es nuevo para mí. Gracias, Reg. »

A veces, era difícil para la antigua reina no arrepentirse de nada. Después de todo, si Emma no estaba acostumbrada a que cuidasen de ella, aquello era responsabilidad directa de la morena al haberla separado de sus padres. Pero no podía arrepentirse; Henry. Henry no existiría de no ser por la maldición y por toda el agua que había corrido bajo el puente. Si volviera atrás, no cambiaría nada. De vez en cuando se aventuraba a pensar que tampoco cambiaría la muerte de Daniel… pero aquellos eran pensamientos dolorosos que no tenían cabida en su corazón en aquel instante, con Emma aferrada a su mano, mirándola con ojos luminosos.

« Emma… »

A veces no habían palabras. A veces se perdía en ella.

Con un sonoro « ¡Puf! » un cojín se materializó a la altura de su zona lumbar, y recién entonces la ex-alcaldesa se percató de que sus manos enlazadas refulgían de morado y dorado.

« ¡Emma! ¡No uses magia cuando estás así de débil! » Regina soltó su mano y la rubia sintió la pérdida de la conexión de inmediato.

« No fue a propósito, sólo pensé por un instante que con un cojín ahí no te dolería la espalda. » se excusó, intentando esquivar el gesto de reproche de la morena, quien movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

« No más magia. » Dictaminó, elevando su dedo índice a la altura del rostro de la princesa para reforzar su orden. « Todas tus energías deben estar puestas en recuperarte. »

« Ya me siento bien. » se rebeló la rubia, justo cuando la maldita gripe mágica le provocó un acceso de tos que suscitó una ceja elevada de parte de su interlocutora, que en dos tiempos abrió hábilmente los botones de su pijama de franela rojo, recogió algún tipo de ungüento de la mesita de noche y lo frotó vigorosamente contra el pecho de Emma.

Entonces, la Savior notó un par de cosas. Primero, que el menjunje brilló al contacto con su pecho. Segundo, que el ataque de tos cedió espontáneamente. Tercero, que estaba con pijama. Cuarto, que no tenía puesto su sostén. Quinto, que su corazón había latido desbocada y arrítmicamente cuando Regina había posado sus dedos sobre él, y que seguramente tendría que haberlo sentido.

¡¿Es que acaso Regina le había cambiado de ropa y la había visto desnuda?!

Emma no pronunció palabra, pero su cara gritaba la pregunta.

Regina soltó una carcajada. « Si tienes esa cara porque acabas de darte cuenta que estás con pijama, sí, efectivamente te cambié de ropa porque estabas toda sucia y empapada; pero lo hice mágicamente, para respetar tu pudor. » le explicó, todavía riendo.

Roja como una manzana, la princesa decidió que sólo podría controlar su vergüenza saltando a la ofensiva. « Vaya manera de respetar mi pudor, frotando mi pecho de esa manera. » contraatacó, sonriendo a su vez.

« ¿Detuve tu acceso de tos o no? » la desafió la morena. « Además, las dos somos mujeres,_Miss Swan_, no es como que no sepa qué escondes bajo la franela; lo que tú posees, yo también. » enunció lentamente, lo que provocó que la mirada de Emma descendiera inconscientemente hacia lo que ella también poseía. _Punto para los Evil Regals_, resonó en la mente de la antigua reina y se rió otra vez, trayendo a Emma de vuelta a la realidad posterior al semi-trance que le había causado el busto de la ex-alcaldesa. « Y deja de quejarte como un bebé, Henry no reclamaba cuando le aplicaba estas pomadas a él. » afirmó, con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz.

Eso último desarmó a Emma nuevamente.

« Gracias. » suspiró la rubia, lo que capturó la atención y curiosidad de Regina. Se apresuró a aclarar. « Por esto. Por estar aquí para mí. Y por haber estado y estar siempre ahí para Henry. Insisto; eres una gran mamá. »

El corazón de Regina, como tantas otras veces frente a las palabras de Emma, se saltó un latido. Era impensable la facilidad que tenían para pasar del coqueteo descarado a los sentimientos profundos y conmovedores. A veces, la antigua reina no era capaz de soportar la eternidad de ciertos momentos, el peso de las emociones compartidas. En ocasiones, Emma tampoco, y alguna de las dos salía del paso bromeando o utilizando otro recurso para el mismo fin. Aquella vez, le tocó a Regina.

« No soy tu madre, no obstante. » Su celular vibró sobre el velador. « **Esa** es tu madre. » rodó los ojos hacia atrás, cogiendo el teléfono. « ¿Aló? Sí, Snow. Ajá. Sí. Sí, está mejor, ya le bajó la fiebre. No, todavía fuera de combate. » sonrió maliciosamente. Emma inhaló para hablar y dejarla al descubierto, pero la otra mano de Regina le cubrió la boca y se lo impidió. Cuando intentó resistirse y amenazó con morderla, Regina se dejó caer sobre ella, todavía tapándole la boca, utilizando el mismo brazo para anclarla a la cama. Entre la risa y la convalescencia, Emma era incapaz de liberarse. « Ajá. Sí. » continuaba Regina como si nada; luego ocluyó el teléfono contra su mejilla y murmuró un seductor _Ríndete_ que efectivamente desinfló a Emma, quien levantó los brazos en sumisión. Regina la soltó y volvió a su asiento, totalmente indiferente a la escaramuza que acababa de tener lugar. _Eres malvada_, murmuró Emma, prodigándole su mirada fea, a lo que la ex-alcaldesa contestó un casi inaudible _Y te encanta_, derrochando sensualidad y peligro en cada sílaba. Emma se fue de bruces sobre su almohada. « Sí, creo que mañana ya estará bien y ya no habrá peligro de contagio. Sí. Ok. Adiós. » con un click, la morena colgó el teléfono y luego lo apagó. Emma la miró inquisitivamente. « Si planeamos descansar algo, tengo que apagar el celular, de lo contrario tu madre nos lo impedirá. » afirmó. « Y esto ha sido muy divertido, pero ahora tienes que dormir. » ordenó, arreglando nuevamente las almohadas de Emma.

« Okey. » suspiró la rubia. « Buenas noches, Reg. » se despidió, girándose hacia la morena y sujetando su mano nuevamente.

Regina se asombró con el gesto, pero luego se relajó y acarició con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Emma.

« Buenas noches, Savior. »

Ninguna de las dos se percató que fuera de la ventana de Emma, había comenzado a nevar.

* * *

**Notas**

¡Por fin! Este capítulo se demoró más en llegar porque estuve de viaje. Sé que mencioné que ciertas chicas de Arandale estaban por llegar, pero mis chicas de Storybrooke se arrancaron con los tarros una vez más; de hecho, este capítulo iba a terminar siendo mucho más largo si ejecutaba todo lo que tenía planeado para él, así que decidí dividirlo en dos. Así que para el próximo, sí que sí, _Winter is coming._

Sobre algunas comentarios que me han dejado en los reviews, sí; Elsa va a aparecer de un momento a otro. Ahora, no tengo planeado incluir a Elsanna en el tema, al menos no románticamente, pero SisTP, sí, todo el rato. Creo que ni aunque quisiera podría, porque Em y Reg se toman todo el escenario, como habrán podido comprobar. A la lectora que solicitaba rayos para Robin: ¡me reí ene con tu comentario! Tenemos que resolver el tema de las almas gemelas de alguna manera; intentaré un par de cosas, y si no funcionan, pondremos a Emma disfrazada de Thor dándole un zuácate con el Mjolnir, ¿qué tal? ¡Ajajajaja me mueroooo! A la lectora brasileña: ¡Muito brigado! (¿Está bien?) Qué increíble que estés leyendo esta historia aunque no esté escrita en portugués, ¡muchas gracias!

Lo otro, ¿40 follows? ¿En serio? Lloraré por siempre. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: El Armario Congelado**

Nieve, nieve y más nieve.

¿Qué onda? Estaban a mediados de octubre, por todos los cielos. ¿Por qué su Bug estaba enterrado en medio de la nieve?

La Savior figuraba frente al cuartel del Sheriff, mirando atónita su corcel de metal. _Algo se cuece aquí._ Arriscó la nariz intentando conjurar magia para desenterrar su automóvil. En vez de eso, su nevado Bug se vio cubierto de lucecitas navideñas que cantaban _Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells._

La rubia elevó los ojos al cielo. _¿Padre, por qué me has abandonado?_

"¿Problemas en el paraíso, _love_?" La voz aterciopelada de Hook la sacó de su plegaria. "Intuyo problemas con tu nave." concluyó, mirando al vehículo de reojo y obsequiándole su sonrisa más galante.

"En el paraíso congelado, querrás decir." Las lucecitas cambiaron la melodía a _Winter Wonderland_ y Emma entrecerró los párpados en hastío. "¡Cállense de una vez!" Intentó conjurar su magia nuevamente, pero como resultado sólo obtuvo un sonido más agudo de las lucecillas. Quiso desconectarlas pero, como era de esperar, no estaban conectadas a nada. _Demonios_.

"Quizás es una señal." Continuó Garfio, con un destello travieso en la mirada delineada. "Quizás es el destino diciéndote, _Swan, has estado muy ocupada últimamente, relájate y pasea con Killian por la ciudad nevada. A lo mejor incluso pueden patinar sobre hielo para divertirse._" Sólo entonces la rubia percibió el par de patines que el pirata llevaba al hombro, y pudo adivinar que los cordones que sujetaba sobre el otro hombro conducían a otro par de patines más. Sintió su estómago hundirse más en su abdomen.

"Killian, me encantaría pero ahora no es un buen momento, han habido avistamientos de cosas extrañamente congeladas en el bosque, y Regina y yo vamos a ir a investigar el tema en..." miró su reloj y la invadió el pánico. "Hace 15 minutos que debía pasar a buscarla. ¡Maldita nieve!" Trató otra vez de hacer desaparecer el manto blanco que cubría el auto, pero sólo consiguió que las lucecitas comenzaran a cantar _Jingle Bell Rock_ esta vez. Pateó la puerta del auto y aplastó una lucecita, que pareció expirar con un gemido de dolor sonoro. Le entró la duda de si las lucecillas no estarían vivas y acababa de matar a una, y por un instante se replanteó toda su vida hasta que Hook la volvió a sacar de sus cavilaciones.

"Swan, para con los villancicos. Me estás ignorando." afirmó, capturando efectivamente la atención de Emma. "Me has estado evitando desde hace meses." continuó, la sonrisa largamente olvidada.

Emma se giró para mirar a Hook y se apoyó sobre la parte del Bug que, tras la patada, ya no estaba cubierta de nieve. Sin embargo, se apartó como si la hubieran quemado cuando una lucecita emitió un sonido que, _a todas luces_, correspondía a un '¡Ay!' lumínico. « ¡Killian! ¿Escuchaste eso? Esa ampolleta… _¿se quejó?_ » Otra frase más para el libro de las oraciones lunáticas de Emma Swan, que se sumaría a clásicos como _Tu madre es Blancanieves_ y _¿Estuviste saliendo todo este tiempo con un simio volador?_ Valor. Si alguna vez la internaban en un psiquiátrico, no tendría cómo salir. En eso las lucecillas entonaron _Blue Christmas, without you_, y se imaginó que a lo mejor se estaban despidiendo de la ampolletita que había roto. Directo al psiquiátrico.

« Olvídate de tus artefactos de electricidad, Swan. Me evitas incluso conmigo presente. » se quejó Garfio.

Emma suspiró. « No te he estado evitando, es sólo que hemos tenido mucho que hacer últimamente. » se defendió.

« ¿Hemos? » inquirió el pirata. « Supongo que ése plural no corresponde a nosotros dos, porque con suerte vislumbro tu sombra hoy por hoy. ¿Quiénes son aquél 'nosotros'? » le levantó una ceja delineada.

Ella y Regina, por supuesto. Huh. Quizás no convenía responder aquello, pensó Emma; pero no alcanzó a dilucidar el por qué tendría que ocultarle a su… _andante_ su relación con la otra madre de su hijo.

« Nosotros en la estación del Sheriff. Estamos hasta la coronilla de nieve, y me tinca que este invierno precoz no tiene que ver con el cambio climático. Llámalo intuición. » concluyó, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios, creyendo haber salvado la situación.

Las lucecillas eligieron aquel momento para empezar a entonar _Let it Snow_.

« Emma. » Hook dio un paso hacia ella. « ¿Estás segura que no hay nada más que— »

El pirata no pudo terminar la idea, porque cuando se acercó a la rubia, ella retrocedió, efectivamente reventando otra ampolleta con su espalda.

« **¡Demonios!** » gritó, lamentándose. « ¡Maté otra! » Habría podido jurar que había escuchado un agudo **_Nooo_** al momento de la tragedia.

Killian rodó los ojos hacia atrás, a punto de perder la paciencia. Iba a intentar nuevamente encauzar a Emma en la conversación que, hasta aquel momento, estaba manteniendo _sin_ ella; pero entonces, Regina se materializó entre ellos, envuelta en humo morado, y vestida con un abrigo de invierno oscuro y largo sobre un vestido rojo ceñido y unas botas de cuero negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

« Emma. » la llamó, ignorando la presencia del pirata. « Hace veinte minutos que te espero… » su voz perdió el tono de reproche apenas sintió la desazón de la rubia. « ¿Qué pasó? »

La Savior se acercó a ella y la sujetó por los codos. « Intenté quitarle la nieve a mi auto, pero conjuré unas luces de navidad en vez de eso, y he roto un par de ampolletas sin querer. Cuando creas un objeto a partir de la magia… _no tiene vida, ¿verdad?_ » lo último había sonado a una súplica.

Regina apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia en un gesto reconfortante. « Por supuesto que no, Emma. La magia puede simular un fenómeno de personalización de los objetos, » le explicó, moviendo la mano derecha hacia el auto, con lo cual las ampolletas rotas se compusieron y empezaron a entonar _Noche de Paz_, « pero siguen siendo inanimados. » Concluyó, y con otro giro de muñeca las luces y la nieve desaparecieron, dejando libre al Bug. « ¿Lo ves? Tu ataúd con ruedas está como nuevo y no hubo daño colateral. » Observó con desdén el auto. « Bueno, si es que obviamos el hecho de que tu mera posesión de esta trampa mortal constituye un potencial daño esperando por ejecutarse. » afirmó. Se esperaba una réplica de Emma, pero la rubia la miraba como si fuera una ídola de multitudes.

« Eres una rockstar. » decretó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un destello de admiración en los ojos, contemplando su vehículo. « Creo que me falta más práctica para esto. » continuó, a lo que Regina asintió, para hacer alguna otra cosa más que ruborizarse. Luego Emma deletreó un _Gracias_con los labios que era sólo para la morena, y, en ese momento, una sospecha se afianzó en el pensamiento de Hook. Había visto cómo la voz de Regina se suavizaba al dirigirse a Emma, y cómo Emma buscaba apoyo en Regina _y lo encontraba_. Mal, mal, mal. Él debía ser su refugio. ¡No _La Reina Mala_!

« Deberíamos irnos. » informó la morena, echándole un último vistazo al automóvil amarillo. « Posiblemente en tu auto fiscal. » agregó.

« Ejem. » carraspeó el pirata. « Me gustaría acompañarlas. Quién sabe qué peligros se ocultan tras los hielos. » aventuró.

Regina no estaba ni ahí. « Podemos defendernos perfectamente solas, Garfio. No somos frágiles doncellas que necesiten ser rescatadas. Es más. » continuó, disminuyendo el tono de su voz en una octava, « Los 'peligros' que mencionas son los que deben cuidarse. » concretó.

El marinero levantó las manos en rendición. « No lo dudo, su alteza. Sin embargo, tres cabezas piensan mejor que dos, y puede facilitarnos el rastreo. »

Regina iba a mandarlo a volar cuando Emma la sujetó por el codo y opinó, « Tiene un punto, Reg. Necesitamos de toda la ayuda de la que dispongamos. » luego miró a su alrededor las calles nevadas y prosiguió, « es un _montón_ de nieve. »

La intromisión de Emma apagó el fuego de combate de la ex-alcaldesa. « Está bien. Tú eres la Sheriff. Es tu decisión. Pero no me subiré a esa urna-móvil ni amarrada de nuevo. » sentenció.

« Ok, ok… » La Savior partió a buscar las llaves del otro auto a su oficina. Desde adentro, observó por la ventana y vio a Hook con la mirada clavada en Regina y a la reina ignorándolo como una especialista.

"¿Vas a ir con los dos villanos?" le preguntó Campanita, que figuraba desparramada en la silla de su escritorio, con las botas sobre el mismo, leyendo una revista. "Buena suerte con eso. Regina odia a Hook desde siempre y me parece que últimamente, más todavía."

Emma suspiró. Tenía otra corazonada… iba a ser una larga mañana.

* * *

Llevaban un par de horas caminando por el bosque, y hasta el momento habían encontrado ramas congeladas, un par de témpanos de hielo fuera de lugar y una pequeña ranita también congelada. Regina le había sugerido besarla por si es que se transformaba en un príncipe; Hook intervino argumentando que Emma ya tenía un hombre en su vida, réplica que la ex-alcaldesa ignoró con un_¡Ja!_ a medio masticar.

Y Emma podía entender, en cierto nivel justo por debajo de su consciencia, que el pirata pudiera tener reparos respecto de su relación con Regina, como casi todo el mundo los tenía; sólo Ruby parecía perennemente divertida por su amistad y continuamente interesada en exactamente _cuán_íntima era la naturaleza de su relación con la hechicera. Y, curiosamente, su madre tampoco parecía preocupada por el tema. _Regina necesita amigos. Ambas lo necesitan. Ella todavía significa mucho para mí, a pesar de todo, y tú eres toda mi vida, cielo. Yo, feliz de que cultiven una amistad_, le había mencionado una vez al pasar, cuando la rubia había intentado justificar otra noche de películas con la morena. Henry siempre estaba presente, pero la antigua reina también era parte importante de su renovado interés por el cine, lo que Snow ya había notado. Pero bueno. Una cosa era que Killian estuviera preocupado. No obstante... ¿Regina? ¿Por qué habría Regina de molestarse por la presencia del pirata a su alrededor? A menos que...

No podía estar celosa, ¿cierto?

Justo entonces su corazón optó por tomar un pequeño descanso, y el latido que se saltó bastó para que su pierna derecha tambaleara y se fuera de bruces al piso.

Piso que, vale la pena recordar, estaba cubierto de nieve.

"Cuidado con el camino, Swan. Está resbaloso." comentó Hook, ayudándola a reincorporarse y sacudiéndole la nieve del cabello.

"Me distraje." se justificó. En su visión periférica captó a Regina rodando los ojos hacia atrás y escuchó un murmurado _Damisela en apuros_, tras lo cual la morena reanudó la marcha.

"No está de muy buen humor hoy." comentó el marinero.

"Mmm no, parece que no." Emma se sintió ruborizar. ¿Podía realmente pensar que Regina estaba...?

La voz de la reina interrumpió sus pensamientos. "¡Emma! ¡Hook! Encontré algo aquí."

Ambos se apresuraron a alcanzarla, encontrándose frente a un cervatillo congelado.

"Wow." se exclamó Hook, acercándose a la figura de hielo. "Fantástico nivel artesanal. Swan, éste es el momento para una de esas _selfies_ que has mencionado. Captura mi mejor ángulo." concluyó, posando una mano posesivamente sobre la cabeza de la escultura y mirando hacia el horizonte.

Emma levantó una ceja. "Deja de ser una selfie si te la toma alguien más, Killian."

Regina bufó. "Esto no fue esculpido... es un ciervo de verdad." aclaró, sin esconder su desdén por el pirata.

Hook removió su mano de inmediato y Emma parecía a punto de entrar en pánico. "Por favor, **por favor** dime que no es Bambi." preguntó, con ademán de no poder soportar una eventual respuesta afirmativa.

Regina rodó los ojos hacia atrás. "No es Bambi." Titubeó un momento. "Bambi va en el curso de Henry, se llama Ben. y Tambor es su compinche, el ruidoso de Tuck."

La rubia guardó silencio. "¿Qué?" Se sentó sobre una roca. "Creo que tampoco quería saber eso. Los amigos de mi hijo son Bambi y Tambor. Es casi Christopher Robin", concluyó, deteniéndose en seco. "Espera. ¿Está Winnie The Pooh dando vueltas por ahí también?".

La ex-alcaldesa la miró como si no alcanzara a tener dos dedos de frente. "Miss Swan, Winnie The Pooh es un _osito de peluche_. Por supuesto que no es una persona real." Emma iba a comenzar a excusarse, pero Regina añadió, "Además, él, Puerquito, Tigger, Igor y Conejo están a salvo en la pieza de Henry, como siempre."

La princesa la miró de hito en hito. "Para. ¿Los verdaderos Puerquito y Tigger y-" la sonrisa pícara de Regina la detuvo abruptamente.

"Concéntrate, Miss Swan.", pronunció, la voz súbitamente de terciopelo. Emma tragó saliva. "Vamos a hacer _magia_."

Hook frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso la reina le coqueteaba a su... a su... _Bloody..._ a Emma?

La hechicera apoyó las pulpas de los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el pecho del cervatillo, generando una fuente de calor que descongeló al animal. La morena lo acarició tiernamente en la cabeza. "Ya, ya, pequeño. Está todo bien ahora. ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Quieres mostrarme?" El pariente de Bambi asintió, y Regina lo recompensó con un par de caricias en la barbilla. Luego emprendió camino saltando entre los árboles.

"No se queden ahí." les espetó la reina a sus compañeros humanos, siguiendo al cervatillo.

"¡¿Habla con los animales?! ¿Qué hechicería es ésta?" exclamó Garfio.

"Es una cosa de Princesas." explicó Emma, saliendo tras la ex-alcaldesa. "De repente me funcionará con las ardillas del parque, y las entrenaré para que hagan mi cama. Ya verás." No mencionó que mientras alimentaba con maníes a una de ellas, el roedor le mordió el dedo en vez del maní que sujetaba. No quiso ir a ver a Whale porque, qué tanto, no era como si las _chipmunks_ transmitieran la rabia o algo así, ¿verdad?

* * *

El ciervo guió al grupo hasta la entrada de una cueva y, tras otra caricia y un agradecimiento de Regina, se perdió entre los árboles.

"La persona que lo congeló está aquí dentro." les informó la hechicera.

"¿El animal te dijo eso?" Hook todavía mantenía su escepticismo.

"Su nombre es Lovari." lo corrigió.

"¿Lovari congeló al ciervo?" le preguntó el pirata.

Regina bufó. "No, incompetente. Lovari **es** el cervatillo. Y la mujer que lo atacó está allí dentro."

Antes de que Hook pudiera contestar que cómo diablos sabía que el atacante era mujer, Emma desenfundó su pistola. "Vamos."

La ex-alcaldesa conjuró una llama que iluminó la palma de su mano. "Vamos."

* * *

Una vez dentro de la caverna, iluminada por la tenue luz mágica de Regina, Emma pudo constatar que alguien había estado _viviendo_ ahí, pues contaba con una serie de muebles de hielo: una cama, un sillón, un velador, un escritorio, un clóset.

"¿Qué onda? ¿Caímos en la casa de Jack Frost?" inquirió la rubia.

"A menos que sea Jacqueline Frost, no lo creo." agregó la morena, iluminando las paredes. "Lovari mencionó a una mujer."

Hook no sospechaba de quién hablaban, así que las ignoró y comenzó a hurguetear entre los muebles del ausente ocupante de la cueva en busca de pistas.

En eso, Emma tosió, y Regina detuvo su inspección del clóset para enfocarse en la rubia. "¿Miss Swan?"

"¿Yup?" la Savior levantó unos leños con la punta de su bota. No había nada debajo, así que los dejó caer sin mayor ceremonia.

"¿Qué fue eso?" la interrogó.

"¿Qué fue qué?"

"¿Tosiste?" insistió. "Me dijiste que ya estabas totalmente recuperada de la gripe mágica."

"Totalmente." su convicción se vio horadada por un inoportuno acceso de tos. "_Casi_ totalmente."

"Emma." Regina le habló con seriedad. "Una gripe mágica no es un resfrío cualquiera. Me prometiste que ibas a cuidarte. ¿Compraste la segunda capa como te sugerí?"

La 'segunda capa' era una capa extra de ropa interior larga que conservaba el calor. Cosa que Emma no había comprado, porque nunca había sido friolenta y todo lo contrario, solía acalorarse con facilidad. "Eehh... ¿sí?" aventuró.

Regina se le acercó en dos tiempos y hurgó bajo su chaqueta, rozando la piel de su flanco izquierdo. "¡Emma! Andas sólo con una camiseta y ese esperpento de cuero!"

"¡Ah! ¡Tienes las manos frías!" se quejó, rehuyendo el contacto. "Y no es cierto, ando con un sweater también, ¿ves?" elevó la tela por sobre el cuello de su chaqueta.

Regina no estaba impresionada. "Es un sweater _de hilo_, Miss Swan."

"¿Vas a discriminar a mi sweater? Yo lo quiero tal cual es, ¿ok?" bromeó la rubia intentando aligerar la situación.

La hechicera apartó la mirada. "No sé para qué me preocupo." Planeaba reanudar la inspección del clóset, hasta que Emma sujetó su mano.

"Vamos, Reg, no te lo tomes tan en serio, sólo bromeaba." le imploró juguetonamente.

No se esperaba que la morena le devolviera todo el peso de la intensidad de su mirada. "Tu salud no es un juego, Emma."

"Ok. Ok." se rindió. "Lo siento. Compraré la segunda capa", pronunció, acercándose un poco más a ella y removiendo sus guantes para tocar con ambas manos la mano de Regina. "Estás helada."

Los ojos de Emma la teletransportaron a la noche en que la cuidó de la gripe. La rubia había continuado desvariando durante su fiebre, frunciendo el ceño en señal de sufrimiento y diciendo cosas como, _¡Regina! ¡Perdóname! Yo no... No quise herirte, nunca quise herirte... no te vayas. No me..._, que la reina calmaba murmurándole dulces palabras al oído. _Estoy aquí. Ya arreglamos esto, Emma. Está todo bien. Estoy aquí._ Desde entonces, desde que se había atrevido a dar un salto de fe y se había embarcado en una... _amistad_ con Emma, no había vuelto a sentir frío. Incluso aunque su cuerpo estuviera helado, incluso aunque la Sheriff no recordara sus delirios febriles; porque aquellas palabras crepitaban como una hoguera dentro de su mente.

Regina suspiró. _Maldita, maldita, endemoniada Miss Swan._ La estaba transformando en una cursi, por todos los reinos. Aquello no le gustaba para nada.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó la rubia con un destello juguetón en la mirada.

Ah, está bien. Quizás no le molestaba tanto.

Garfio, que había observado atentamente el intercambio entre las mujeres, decidió interrumpirlas antes de que la tensión sexual no resuelta lo noqueara. "Nada por aquí. ¿Encontraron algo ustedes?"

Emma pareció volver de entre las nubes. "No, nada. Ninguna mujer de nieve asesina. Ni siquiera un Wampa." Regina elevó una ceja al escuchar la última palabra. "¿Qué? Star Wars ahora forma parte de Disney, ¿no? Y realmente es **tan** descabellado, considerando que tu hermana venía en vuelo directo desde Oz?" La hechicera suspiró, vencida. "Ajá."

"Volvamos a Storybrooke. Tenemos que investigar sobre mujeres esquimales con gusto por el diseño de interiores." afirmó la morena. "Además, tú no estás vestida para la ocasión." miró a su interlocutora con decepción y emprendió la marcha, con Hook pisándoles los talones.

"Hey, si ya acepté comprar la capa esa..."

Una vez que la luz de los visitantes se hubo apagado, una joven rubia de cabellos trenzados y vestido azul aerodinámico volvió a respirar y surgió desde la penumbra del closet que Regina, distraida por Emma, no había revisado a cabalidad.

* * *

**Notas**

¡Sí! ¡Con atraso y todo, por fin salió este capítulo! La vida real me comió esta semana, pero ya nos pusimos al día. ¡Comenzó la 4ta temporada de OUAT! Incorporaré algunos elementos del canon a la historia posiblemente. Los que hayan amado la escena estilo _Y si hacemos un muñeco_ con Emma y Reg digan yo. **¡YOOOO!** ¡Mis _feelings_! ¡Devuélvanmelos! Necesito más Emma arrepentida, _gimme gimme gimme!_ Jajaja lo siento, como se habrán podido percatar, también soy una fangirl. Les aviso al tiro que el próximo capitulo es puro _fluff_, y está casi listo, así que preparen sus feelings. ¡Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Volver al Futuro**

Henry puso el DVD de _Back to the Future_ en el reproductor y se lanzó sobre el sillón. Emma lo había arrendado apenas el chico y Regina comentaron nunca haber visto la película, lo que a ojos de la rubia era sacrílego; ¿Cómo podían no conocer a **Marty McFly**? ¿Era que acaso nadie había entendido ninguna de sus bromas de _Eres un gallina, McFly_ a lo largo de los años? Indigno. Inconcebible. Sí, le faltaba mostrarles _The Princess Bride_ también. Ah. Tanto por educar y tan poco tiempo.

Emma fue a dar al otro lado del sillón con un tazón lleno de palomitas de maíz. Decidió dejar a Regina al medio a propósito, para que pudiera disfrutar de estar cerca de Henry. El hecho de que así terminara al lado de ella también constituía algo completamente fortuito y no planificado.

« Ma, palomitas. » pidió el chico, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla y estirando la mano hacia su madre, quien no hizo ademán de esforzarse en convidarle.

« No. »

« ¿No? » Aquello captó la atención de Henry. « ¿Cómo que no? »

« Dos palabras. » Emma entrecerró los ojos, desafiante. « Milky. Way»

Henry tragó saliva. Se había comido el último Milky Way del 'botín secreto' de la rubia. Lo negaría hasta el final.

« ¡Fue la abuela! »

« Ja. Buen intento, kid. La abuela, desde su último embarazo, tiene su **propio** botín. »

Regina apareció en la sala, se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer suavemente entre madre e hijo.

"¿Estás segura que eres su madre y no su hermana?" la regañó, quitándole las palomitas. « Toma, amor. No olvides dejarle también a Emma. » agregó dulcemente.

« ¡Hey! » se quejó la rubia. « Estás apocando mi autoridad, Regina. ¿No es eso como parte de los Diez Mandamientos de las Normas de Crianza? » y continuó, con voz omnipotente, « Entonces Dios dijo,_no apocarás la autoridad de la otra madre_ ».

Regina rodó los ojos hacia atrás.

« _Let it go_, Miss Swan. Es sólo un Milky Way. »

« ¡También nos falta ver _Frozen_! » exclamó Henry, la boca llena de palomitas, intentando cambiar el tema de su traición. Su madre biológica lo ignoró.

« ¿Sólo un… sólo un…? » Emma gesticulaba con ambas manos en el aire, cual italiana, intentando capturar lo absurdo de las palabras de la morena (y de paso, ignorando completamente el comentario de su hijo). « Espera », puso ojos como platos. « Regina… ¿será que acaso _nunca_ has probado un Milky Way? » la rubia se quedó estupefacta esperando la respuesta de la Reina.

« … Es sólo una golosina, Miss Swan. » contestó ésta, esquivando su mirada.

« ¡OH POR DIOS! » Emma se llevó la mano a la boca, como contemplando una escena de lo más _gore_ ante sí. Hasta Henry se detuvo a medio masticar y la habitación se quedó detenida en el tiempo por un segundo.

« Definitivamente ustedes dos tienen la misma edad. » opinó Regina, llevándose la mano a la frente. « Basta de tanta cháchara inconexa y comencemos con la película. » ordenó.

_'Sólo un Milky Way'… jum_, murmuró Emma a regañadientes y apretó play en el menú del DVD.

Pasaron diez minutos. Marty McFly se dirigía al Twin Pines Mall a juntarse con el Doc, y Regina todavía sujetaba su sien. Emma la tocó suavemente en el hombro. « Hey… ¿estás bien? » murmuró en su oído, de manera tal de no molestar a un Henry sumamente concentrado en la pantalla. El aliento tibio de Emma le provocó a la antigua reina un cosquilleo en el estómago que sepultó rápidamente. Se giró hacia ella para susurrarle de vuelta que estaba cansada por toda la magia que había tenido que utilizar rastreando el origen del hielo que avanzaba cubriendo el bosque; habían estado a punto de atrapar a la misteriosa mujer un par de veces, pero a último minuto siempre se les escapaba. Notó que Emma cerró los ojos cuando le hablaba, mas optó por ignorar eso también. « Pero yo no estoy cansada… ¿estás segura que es sólo eso? » inquirió nuevamente la Savior, con evidente preocupación en su rostro. Regina procedió a explicarle que llevaba muchos años sin ocupar su magia, por lo cual le tomaba más energía que antes controlarla. Y, además, su magia era de naturaleza más oscura y 'consumidora' que la de la rubia. Había sido discípula del _Dark One_, después de todo. Algo de la explicación había inquietado más a Emma, porque elevó ambas cejas antes de suspirar y pedirle « _Ven_ ». La hechicera intentó resistirse y desestimar la importancia de su fatiga y calificar el gesto de Emma de exagerado, pero la rubia no entendía razones. «_Ven_ » le insistió, sólo con los ojos y moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido alguno. Regina giró los ojos hacia atrás en sus cuencas por enésima vez en el día y se acercó a la rubia contra su voluntad, y sólo unos pocos centímetros. Emma, en cambio, la rodeó hábilmente por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia sí, logrando que la ex-alcaldesa quedara semi-acurrucada sobre ella, con su cabeza acomodada sobre su hombro derecho. « _Qué estás haciendo_ » le preguntó/espetó Regina, haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo por alejarse. Muy pequeño. « _Te estoy reconfortando después de un día difícil_ » le susurró Emma de vuelta, tan bajito que Regina pensó que se lo imaginaba. « _Es lo que hacen los amigos. Ahora deja de resistírteme, mujer, y mira la película porque es increíble._ » concluyó, apoyando suavemente su mentón sobre la frente de la morena. La cabeza de Regina dejó de pulsar dolorosamente y se sintió aliviada de inmediato, como por arte de magia. No, no era magia, pensó, entrecerrando los ojos y venciéndose al sueño. O quien sabe, quizás sí lo era.

Tras un par de minutos, Emma notó que la respiración de Regina se había tornado más lenta y profunda y que su postura, inicialmente tensa, se había relajado. No cabía duda: estaba durmiendo. Henry, por su parte, estaba tan absorto en la historia que no se había dado cuenta del cambio de posición de sus madres. Sin embargo, Emma... no podía ignorarlo. No podía ignorar lo bien que se sentía abrazando a Regina, lo orgullosa que estaba de sí misma por haberse ganado la confianza de la antigua reina a tal punto que ella podía dormirse en sus brazos y no temer que Emma fuera a ocasionarle algún daño, _qué sé yo, enviarla a Abu Dhabi_, se rió internamente la rubia. Y la cercanía... lo íntimo de aquel momento. Los tres juntos un sábado por la noche, viendo una película, con Regina dormida sobre ella y Henry un par de centímetros más allá, engullendo palomitas - claramente había olvidado convidarle, pero no importaba; Emma no podía recibir más dulzura en aquel momento pues temía desarrollar diabetes entre las golosinas y Regina -. Era todo tan... simple, tan doméstico, tan familiar. Eran una familia. A pesar de todo, eran una familia. Y para ella, que siempre había ido dando bote de casa en casa, sin jamás encontrar un hogar, ese momento, sentada en ese sillón en la mansión de la calle Mifflin... era todo lo que había soñado en su niñez. Se sintió sobrecogida por un instante, y luego un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando se percató de que podría hacer eso todos los sábados de su vida con gusto; las implicancias eran demasiadas. Resistió su instinto de echarse a correr, no obstante; porque tras el escalofrío y durante su sueño, Regina la había abrazado inconscientemente contra sí, uno de sus brazos rodeando el abdomen de la rubia. Le pondría un pin al tema de arrancarse. Lo pensaría después, fuera del abrazo de Regina, cuando pudiera concatenar ideas correctamente, lejos del influjo del perfume de la morena, que mantenía sus sistemas mentales sobrecargados.

Con el brazo que tenía libre tomó una manta púrpura - _del mismo color que la magia de Regina_, comparó - y la extendió sobre la morena. Con el movimiento de Emma, la otra mujer se acomodó mejor - es decir, _todavía más cerca_, y de alguna mágica manera sus labios fueron a dar al cuello de la rubia, quien pensó que quizás no había sido una buena idea lo de la manta, porque de pronto sentía demasiado calor. Ok, tenía que sobreponerse. _Vamos, Swan. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala._ Regina gimoteó en su cuello, aparentemente soñando algo placentero. Emma casi se atragantó. _Inhaaaalaaaa..._ Se le ocurrió que podía moverse. Sí, ir al baño, o algo que le diera tiempo de controlar sus emociones. Pero no quería... no quería. _Demonios, Swan, eres una masoquista._

Entre tanta disquisición mental, cuando volvió a enfocarse en la película el Doc le decía a Marty que había un problema con sus hijos y que tenían que Volver al Futuro (TM). Sonó _Back in Time_ de fondo y pum, créditos. Fin. Henry salió de su trance y miró hacia el lado de sus madres, algo sorprendido inicialmente. Emma tendría que rellenar porque en cualquier minuto el chico se iba a dar cuenta de que estaba roja como un tomate.

« Shh… tu mamá está cansada, kid. Puedes contarle la película después. O podemos verla de nuevo, porque _Back to the Future_ **debe** ser vista varias veces. Anualmente, incluso. » concluyó, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la voz firme y de ignorar el sinfín de impulsos nerviosos que la cercanía de la morena le provocaba.

Henry pareció iluminarse. « Déjame intentar algo, Ma… » Se acercó cautelosamente a Regina, cerró los ojos, posó sus labios sobre la mejilla de su madre y la besó. Tras unos instantes volvió a abrirlos, como esperando algún destello mágico o algo por el estilo, y su cara de decepción cuando vio que Regina no se había despertado derritió el corazón de Emma y tuvo que controlarse para no caer al piso y rodar envuelta en sus _feelings_. « ¡No funcionó! »

« Kid, sólo está dormida, y profundamente al parecer. ¡No está bajo una maldición somnífera tampoco! » le sonrió su madre. « Pero te va a comer a besos cuando sepa lo que hiciste. Eres lo más tierno _ever_. Te pasaste. Agradece que tengo a tu madre encima, porque de lo contrario te comía a besos yo misma ahora. » le amenazó.

« Maaaaaa. » el chico puso cara de disgusto.

« Yyyyyy ahí está mi adolescente ninja mutante favorito. Bienvenido de vuelta, kid. » Le desordenó el cabello con la mano que tenía libre. « Ya, ahora anda a acostarte, son como las 11. » le ordenó.

« ¿Y tú? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? » le preguntó el muchacho con una media sonrisa.

« Ehh… no. Obvio que no. ¿Por qué habría de quedarme aquí? » inquirió de vuelta la rubia, rezando porque el carmín de sus mejillas se hubiera apagado.

« No sé, es que te veo tan… cómoda. » se burló Henry pícaramente.

Hasta su hijo la molestaba. Esto ya era el colmo.

« « Cama. Ahora. » determinó la princesa en full-modo mamá. « Y no creas que no me di cuenta de que te morfaste todas las palomitas. _Strike 2_, kid. Te estoy observando. » reforzó la idea llevando dos de sus dedos desde sus ojos a los de su hijo.

Henry le dio un beso de buenas noches. « Es que te vi demasiado ocupada con Mamá para poder sostener el bowl. » Emma intentó agarrarlo por la oreja pero el chico se le escabulló de las manos y llegó a paso rápido al pie de las escaleras. « Ma. » la llamó, y Emma se quedó esperando otro comentario graciosillo de su parte.

« Ahora qué? » le preguntó, observándolo acusatoriamente con los párpados entrecerrados.

Henry le sonrió. « Estoy contento de que sean amigas con Mamá. »

La ternura de la frase y del momento sacudió el mundo de Emma.

« Yo también, kid. Yo también. »

* * *

Media hora después de que Henry hubiera subido a acostarse, según los cálculos mentales de Emma, seguía recostada en el sillón con Regina durmiendo prácticamente sobre ella. En ese tiempo se había dedicado a observar con detención a la morena, acción que habitualmente le estaba vedada (o a raíz de la cual se ganaba un áspero _¿Qué tanto miras, Miss Swan?_). Se fijó en la respiración profunda de Regina, en el movimiento de su pecho con cada inhalación y exhalación, en la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo propio, en las finas líneas de expresión en su frente que se suavizaban en su actual estado de relajo, en la cicatriz sobre su labio superior… ¿cómo se la habría ganado? Volvió a posar su mirada sobre los labios de la morena… y no supo por qué, suspiró. Entonces Regina se movió un poco y un mechón de cabello azabache le cubrió la frente… sin pensar, Emma lo apartó para volver a observar el rostro despejado de la antigua reina y en ese momento…

Su celular comenzó a vibrar reiteradamente sobre la mesita próxima al sillón.

« Demonios. » masculló Emma, agarrando el teléfono. Regina sólo gimoteó otro tanto y se aferró más a ella, llenando el estómago de la rubia de mariposas en el proceso. _Demonios_.

_23:52_

_De:Grumpy_

_Sheriff, uno de mis hermanos tiene la pierna congelada por esos hielos azules que pillamos en el bosque. Necesitamos que_

_2__3:53_

_De:Grumpy_

_tú o Mills vengan para descongelarlo. Estamos cerca de la entrada del pueblo._

_23:53_

_De:Grumpy_

_Sí, es Tontín._

Un tercer 'demonios' se conjuró en la mente de la rubia, porque Mills estaba fuera de combate y no pretendía sacarla de la casa a aquella hora, sobre todo con lo agotada que estaba. Ni siquiera se había despertado con las vibraciones. Tendría que ingeniárselas de otra manera, pero de todos modos…

Tenía que levantarse.

« Regina. »

« Mmh. »

« Hey, Regina. »

« Humph. »

« Regina. Es hora de levantarse. » pronunció la rubia, lentamente, con una voz azucarada que hasta entonces sólo había estado reservada para Henry. _Demonios._

« Mmm… qué pasa… » preguntó la bella durmiente, intentando acurrucarse mejor contra el cuello de Emma.

« Tengo… tengo que ir a la estación. » inventó la rubia, ya con taquicardia con tantos arrumacos de la ex-alcaldesa. « Hay un gato en un árbol… o algo. » terminó a duras penas.

« No vayas... es tarde. » le pidió Regina, claramente dormida aún.

« Tengo que ir. Para algo tu administración me paga, ¿no lo recuerdas? » intentó despertarla dándole pie a que le respondiera con un comentario sarcástico. « Además, aunque no tuviera que ir a la estación, igual tengo que volver a casa. » trató de explicarle.

« Pero si estamos en casa. » respondió la morena.

Y era hasta gracioso, porque tanto tiempo estuvo la ex-alcaldesa intentando librarse de la otra madre de su hijo y deseando transformar en polvo el corazón de Emma… y ahora le bastaba una frase para hacer que ese mismo corazón se detuviera por sí solo. Cuando las palabras finalmente se registraron en la mente de la reina, el suyo propio también se frenó. Y se mantuvo detenido cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Emma por todos lados. _Por todos los Reinos._

« Reg… estás durmiendo. » afirmó la rubia, dándole una salida fácil a la otra mujer.

« Mmm… al parecer, ya no. » le contestó Regina, liberándola de su abrazo finalmente. No agregó nada más, ¿qué podía decir? _¿Perdona por montarme sobre ti mientras dormía?_ **Jamás**. Apelaría a hacerse la desentendida. No le quedaba otra. « ¿Y Henry? » cambió el tema rápidamente.

« Se fue a acostar hace como media hora. » le informó la Savior. Le hablaba despacio, como si caminara sobre vidrios, cuidando de no decir nada que pudiera desencadenar una reacción de pánico en su interlocutora. « No me convidó ni una palomita; malcrías al muchacho. »

Regina escaneó los alrededores buscando el bowl, aterrorizándose cuando lo encontró vacío.

« ¿Dejaste que se comiera todas las palomitas? ¡Emma! ¿Sabes cuánta azúcar tienen? » le llamó la atención.

« ¡Hey! ¡No es como que hubiera podido detenerlo sin despertarte! » le lanzó de vuelta la Sheriff.

Aquello ruborizó a ambas y cortó esa corriente de pensamiento.

« Bueno… será mejor que vaya en camino. » comentó Emma, mirando hacia cualquier lado que no fuera la morena.

« Te acompaño hasta la puerta. »

Una vez en el umbral, Emma guardó sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans y empezó a tambalearse de atrás hacia adelante. Regina ya sabía que hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa, pero en vez de ponerla en evidencia optó por sonreírle sutilmente.

« La pasé muy bien. Deberíamos… hacer esto de nuevo, otro día. » aventuró la rubia.

« ¿Dormir juntas, dices tú? » le preguntó, derramando sensualidad en cada sílaba. Regina no pudo evitarlo; tanta timidez de Emma estaba despertando sus instintos de caza.

La princesa abrió los ojos como platos y pareció infartarse en su lugar. Después de algunos segundos pudo recuperarse y retribuir con un « Hey, hable por usted, Su Alteza. Yo vi la película, a pesar de tener una manta humana fuera de combate sobre mí. »

Regina contuvo a duras penas una carcajada de risa/nervios.

« Podrías haberme despertado si tanto te molestaba », la desafió.

« ¿Y arriesgarme a que me chamuscaras las cejas si te despertabas con el pie izquierdo? No, gracias. » respondió al desafío. Luego apoyó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, y con fingido desinterés agregó, « Tampoco dije que me molestara. »

Regina sintió su corazón estremecerse dentro de su pecho y comprendió que había una sola manera de salir airosa de aquella situación. Se acercó a Emma lentamente, posó sus labios sobre la mejilla de la rubia en un dulce beso, y luego le murmuró directamente al oído, « Gracias por cuidar de mi sueño, Emma. Buenas noches. » Acto seguido, dio media vuelta, y cerró la puerta.

Cinco minutos después, cuando su cerebro volvió a funcionar, Emma pudo abandonar el pórtico del 108 de la calle Mifflin y emprender el rumbo hacia el borde del pueblo.

Cinco minutos después, cuando su cerebro volvió a funcionar, Regina pudo desprenderse de la puerta de la entrada y subir las escaleras hacia su lecho.

* * *

Habiendo resuelto el tema de la pierna de Tontín (y sólo al quinto intento, y sólo lo chamuscó un poquitito en la barba nada más), Emma volvía a su casa arriba de su Bug. Iba doblando por la calle principal cuando la música que surgía de la radio del auto se detuvo y el locutor preparó a la audiencia para la siguiente canción…

_Y ahora, queridos radioescuchas, en Radio SBK nos complacemos en presentar el último éxito que está liderando los ránkings mundiales: _**_Let it Go_**_, interpretado por la grandiosa cantante y actriz de Broadway, Idina Menzel - que no Adele Dazeem, ¡qué vergüenza, Travolta!_

Emma comenzó a tararear la melodía, que curiosamente conocía; posiblemente la había escuchado varias veces sin darse cuenta, sobre todo considerando que 'lideraba los ránkings.' Una vez terminada la canción, el locutor volvió a interrumpir…

_Y eso fue la gran Idina Menzel, muchachos, con la canción principal de la nueva película de animación de Disney, basado en el clásico cuento _**_La Reina de las Nieves_**_: ¡Frozen, una aventura congelada! Ahora nos despedimos deséandoles una hermosa noche bajo las estrellas. Soy — _

Emma frenó en seco y casi salió despedida por el parabrisas. Su mente iluminó palabras que había dejado pasar durante la jornada.

_« Let it go, Miss Swan. Es sólo un Milky Way. »_

_« ¡También nos falta ver Frozen! » _

Frozen.

Una aventura congelada.

La Reina de las Nieves.

_Fuck._

La rubia encendió nuevamente el auto y aceleró de vuelta hacia la mansión de la calle Mifflin, con toda la intención de despertar a su hijo y a Regina para una segunda película aquella noche.

**Notas**

Este capítulo estaba escrito hace bastante tiempo, sólo una escena fluffy que brotó de mi cabeza, inspirada por estas dos. ¡Estas dos! Cada vez estoy más convencida de que serán endgame... o sea, yo al menos morí con los sweaters y el mío - trucho - ya viene en camino, ¿ustedes no? En el próximo capítulo, Emma intentará métodos poco tradicionales para enfrentarse a Elsa. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 - Duetos**

La joven deambulaba por el bosque, a punto de caer en la más absoluta desesperación. Llevaba días en aquel pueblo extraño, lleno de personas con vestimentas curiosas, que montaban corceles de acero y hablaban con una mano sobre la oreja. No entendía nada y, lo que era peor, no había encontrado ningún rastro de su hermana. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde había ido a parar? Recordaba vagamente un enfrentamiento, luego oscuridad y después... un granero y un cartel de _Bienvenidos a Storybrooke_. Inicialmente se había ocultado en una cueva en el bosque, pero luego unas personas habían llegado a inspeccionar sus cosas. Y cuando había vuelto sobre sus pasos para liberar a un cervatillo que la asustó y que congeló por error, éste ya no estaba. Sucedían cosas extrañas por esos lares.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por algo familiar en aquella tierra extraña...

En eso, un murmullo lejano llegó a sus oídos.

_Do you wanna build a snowman...?_

¿Huh? ¿Qué era aquella melodía?

_Come on, let's go and play..._

No, no podía ser.

_I never see you anymore,  
Come out the door,  
It's like you've gone away..._

"¡Anna!" Elsa corrió por la arboleda persiguiendo la melodía, hasta que llegó a un claro en el bosque donde figuraba un solitario muñeco de nieve con una zanahoria como nariz.

Se acercó, suspicaz. "¿Olaf?"

La cabeza del muñeco se agitó violentamente, asustando a la muchacha; la zanahoria voló lejos y la nieve también, dejando al descubierto una larga y húmeda melena rubia y unos ojazos verdes que la miraban de vuelta, igualmente sorprendidos.

"¡De verdad eres Elsa! ¡No lo puedo creer!"

La Reina de Arendelle se quedó de una pieza frente a ella. "Tú no eres Olaf. ¿Dónde está Anna? ¡Escuché su voz!"

Emma se sacudió el resto de la nieve y produjo una radio con el _cassette_ de la banda sonora de Frozen dentro. A Storybrooke sólo había llegado el _cassette_. Todavía no lo podía creer (tanto que no existieran CDs allí como que Disney todavía fabricara cassettes), y para ser sincera, tampoco podía creer que su plan para atraer a Elsa hubiera funcionado. "Mi nombre es Emma Swan, soy la Sheriff de este pueblo y esto es sólo una grabación." explicó, apuntando al reproductor. "Tu hermana y tú son famosas por estos lados." le sonrió.

Pero Elsa no le sonreía de vuelta; miraba la radio horrorizada. "¡Has capturado a mi hermana dentro de aquel aparato! ¡Libérala ahora!" exigió en el tono más _real_ que pudo pronunciar.

Emma levantó ambas cejas. "¿Qué? No, no. Tu hermana no está aquí. Esto sólo es su voz." Intentó explicar.

Elsa pareció espantarse más aún. "¡Le has robado su voz!" exclamó. "¡Devuélvela de inmediato!"

Emma comenzaba a impacientarse. "No, mira, escúchame, esto es una radio, es un artefacto que..."

"¡No intentes engañarme! ¡Llévame con mi hermana en este mismo instante!" La joven apuntó al suelo intentando reforzar su punto, provocando sin querer que un témpano de hielo conjurado por su magia impactara la bota de Emma.

"¡Hey! ¡Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch!" La Sheriff saltaba en un pie, indignamente, cuando una bola de fuego surgió de la nada, interponiendo distancia entre ambas mujeres, que se fueron de espaldas por esquivarla.

"¡Regina! ¡Eso estuvo demasiado cerca!" Su dedo gordo latía dentro de su bota y ahora estaba en el piso. La cosa no pintaba bien.

"Te dije que tu plan era estúpido." afirmó la ex-alcaldesa, apareciendo tras un árbol e ignorando olímpicamente la réplica de Emma. "¿Estás bien?" se acercó a ella y le ofreció su mano para levantarla, la cual la rubia aceptó.

"¿Plan?" gimoteó Elsa, a duras penas levantándose porque sus extremidades temblaban. "¡Lo sabía! ¡Capturaron a mi hermana y planean encerrarme a mí también! ¡No lo permitiré!"

La joven reina apuntó sus manos hacia la tierra, y de la nieve brotó una figura gigantezca y rugiente.

"¡GROOOOARRRR!"

"Nononono no, ¡Marshmallow no!" En un rápido movimiento, Emma se movió delante de Regina con la intención de protegerla del gigante nevado y desenfundó su pistola. "¡Atrás! ¡Atrás, malvavisco, te digo!"

Regina se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. "¿En serio, Emma? ¿_En serio? _Llevamos, qué, ¿cuántos meses practicando magia? ¿Y planeas _dispararle_ a un monstruo de nieve?" Elevó los ojos hacia al cielo en una plegaria, hasta ese momento, silente. "¿En qué me equivoqué, Señor? ¿Por qué me has abandonado?"

La Savior entrecerró los párpados, molesta. "¿Es un reflejo, ok? ¿Recuerdas que era cazarrecompensas? Dispara primero y pregunta después. ¿Y de verdad crees que éste es el momento para criticar mi desempeño má—? ¡CUIDADO!"

Marshmallow se había aburrido de oírlas discutir como un matrimonio y, tras un gesto de hombros de Elsa que claramente transmitía un _No me mires a mí, yo no las conozco_, había procedido a embestirlas.

La princesa terminó nuevamente de espaldas en el piso con Regina aterrizando sobre ella, sin un rasguño. "Esto es **tan** injusto. ¡Frozen salió recién el año pasado! ¡Nadie puede! ¡No tiene sentido!"

Regina bufó, todavía tumbada sobre la Savior. "¿Vas a cuestionar el sentido de todo esto? ¿En medio de la contienda entre la hija de Blanca Nieves y la Evil Queen versus Elsa de Arandelle? ¿De verdad?"

Emma rodó los ojos hacia atrás. "Tienes un punto ahí. Odio cuando tienes razón."

"Siempre tengo razón." Contraatacó la morena, poniéndose de pie y conjurando una bola de fuego que derritió un trozo de hielo del tamaño de un camión que se les venía encima.

"¿He mencionado todo lo que te aprecio?" agregó la rubia, sudando frío al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de morir.

"No lo suficiente, _dear_."

" _Te adoro_." continuó Emma al tiempo que se reincorporaba y esquivaba algo que sólo podía ser una bola de nieve -¿_en serio_?-, sin imaginarse lo que aquella frase provocaba en Regina. "Eres la mejor amiga _ever_".

Marshmallow se predisponía a lanzarse contra ellas nuevamente, cuando a Emma se le ocurrió intentar otra idea.

"¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! ¡No hay un plan! ¡Sólo queremos que dejes de congelar cosas!" vociferó hacia el rincón congelado entre dos árboles donde la joven reina se había guarecido. "¡Somos amistosas! ¡Mira, me sé hasta tu canción! _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight..._"

Regina no se lo podía creer. Emma era la idiota n#3. ¿Por qué demonios se preocupaba tanto por lo que pasara o dejara de pasarle a una Charming de tomo y lomo? "¡Emma! ¡Qué estupidez crees que—!"

_Not a footprint to be seen._

Las dos mujeres se giraron al unísono buscando el origen de la voz de ultratumba.

Era... Marshmallow.

"_A kingdom of isolation..._" continuó Emma.

"_And it looks like, I'm the Queen._" El gigante de nieve miró hacia el piso, tímidamente.

"_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_..." La rubia se acercó a él, mientras Regina permanecía de piedra en su lugar.

"_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried!_" cantó con desesperación, al tiempo que la la Sheriff se detenía frente a él, transformándose en un dúo.

Emma: _Don't let them in_  
Marsh: _Don't let them see_  
Emma: _Be the good girl_  
Marsh: _You always have to be_  
Emma: _Conceal, don't feel_  
Marsh: _Don't let them knoooooooowwww_  
Emma: _Well now they knooooooow_

Regina reevaluó toda su vida hasta ese punto en ese minuto; sin embargo nada habría podido prepararla para la fundición de Marshmallow, que se transformó en _sólo nieve_ en un segundo, y la aparición triunfal de Elsa desde su fortaleza congelada, con su traje destellando más intensamente que antes.

Elsa: _Let it go, Let it go,_  
_Can't hold it back anymore._  
_Let it go. Let it go!_  
_Turn away and slam the door!_

A Emma le brillaban los ojitos. Si Regina tenía dudas de que la Savior hubiese sido una fanática de Disney encubierta, pues bien, acababa de salir del clóset. Observó cómo las dos rubias se acercaron para enfrentarse en un coro final.

Emma: _I don't care_  
_What they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage oooooooooon_  
Elsa y Emma: **The cold never bothered me anyway.**

"¡Esto estuvo increíble!" La princesa jadeaba y se sujetaba el abdomen. Le ofreció la mano a la otra cantante. "Quizás no partimos de la mejor manera, así que me presentaré de nuevo. Emma Swan. Sheriff de Storybrooke y Savior residente. Un gusto."

Elsa le sonrió de vuelta y estrechó su mano. "Elsa de Arendelle. Reina regente y en búsqueda de mi hermana, la princesa Anna. Igualmente." Giró a su izquierda para mirar a Regina. "¿Y tú eres...?"

La morena rodó los ojos hacia atrás por enésima vez aquella mañana. "Regina Mills. Ex-Reina Malvada del Bosque Encantado y ex-alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Única persona presente que no disfruta de los musicales. _Enchantée_.

* * *

« Regina. »

Silencio.

« Regina, ábreme. »

Más silencio.

« _'Gina_… por favor. »

Sólo recibió el sonido de ropas deslizándose por la puerta como respuesta.

Emma apoyó la cabeza contra la madera y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo había podido estropearlo todo?

Repasó los hechos en su mente por enésima vez en el día.

* * *

Aquella mañana, después de encontrar a Elsa, las madres de Henry (_Team Moms!_) se habían comprometido a ayudar a la recién llegada encontrando también a su hermana, Anna. En realidad Emma se había ofrecido mientras que Regina refunfuñó algo parecido a _siempre tienes que andar salvando a gente aleatoria. Hola, complejo de super-héroe_; sin embargo, tras ejercer su poder de persuasión (según Emma) / cansarse de sus ruegos quejumbrosos (según Regina), la morena había acordado colaborar. Se encontraban en medio de una lluvia de ideas en el antiguo despacho de Regina en la alcaldía cuando aparecieron Hook (con su habitual cara de borrego degollado cada vez que miraba a Emma, lo que enervaba rápidamente a la ex-alcaldesa) y Charming. La rubia le había avisado a su padre de lo que ocurría por si es que conocía de casualidad a Anna (_una nunca sabe en el Bosque Encantado_, pensó la Savior), y Hook aparentemente se había sumado de propia iniciativa; pero una vez que el pirata se unió al equipo, el asunto degeneró rápidamente. Killian argumentó que quizás Regina había finiquitado a Anna así como lo habría hecho con Marian de no ser por el pequeño viaje en el tiempo que Emma y él habían realizado; Regina negó con vehemencia la acusación, arguyendo que de haber hecho algo así lo recordaría, porque Anna era una princesa, perteneciente a una familia real, a diferencia de Marian que era sólo una doncella y cuya muerte no habría generado gran tumulto. La discusión escaló velozmente, con Hook sobre Regina como un sabueso tras un hueso y con la antigua reina a punto de volarle la otra mano al pirata de una llamarada. Emma debió interponerse físicamente entre los dos; sujetando y tranquilizando a Regina y retando a Hook, lo que no le sentó bien a Killian (ni pasó desapercibido para Charming, quien hábilmente optó por mantenerse al margen de toda la discusión, mientras la cabeza de Elsa giraba de lado a lado como siguiendo un partido de ping-pong, cada vez más confundida). Entonces el pirata, furibundo, exclamó que nadie les aseguraba que la Evil Queen no tuviera el corazón de Anna en su bóveda-ya-no-tan-secreta; tras lo cual Regina, también enfurecida, le vociferó de vuelta que no le debía ninguna explicación a formas de vida inferiores como él. Sin embargo, Emma, viendo una manera de apaciguar a Hook y cortar el tema, le sugirió a la hechicera que bajaran a la bóveda para aquietar a Garfio y seguir con la búsqueda. A Charming le picó la curiosidad que Regina aceptara; últimamente parecía ceder en todo lo que Emma le solicitaba. No obstante, no pudo continuar en sus cavilaciones porque dentro de la bóveda, en medio de todos los cofres vacíos de corazones que habían sido devueltos a sus dueños, figuraba un cofre cerrado, muy correctamente ordenado bajo la letra « D ». Garfio se adelantó, lo tomó en sus manos, sopló el polvo de la cubierta y leyó en voz alta, levantando una ceja: _De Arandelle, Anna._ Las mejillas de Emma se drenaron de color y Regina se tornó pálida como el papel. Elsa se acercó al cofre y éste se abrió, revelando un batiente corazón, intensamente rojo, en su interior.

_« Regina… » Los ojos de Emma eran grandes como platos. « No… »_

_ « ¡Emma, yo no lo hice! ¡Me tendieron una trampa!» La morena parecía desesperada. ¿Es que siempre tenía que terminar siendo el chivo expiatorio del villano de turno?_

_« La evidencia apunta hacia lo contrario, Su Majestad. » Hook parecía complacido con el giro de la trama. Quizás ahora Emma aprendería a valorarlo en vez de andar tras la Reina Malvada a todas horas._

Charming se rascó la barbilla. Quizás debían tomarse las cosas con calma, después de todo, no era la primera vez que alguien incriminaba a Regina en un acto criminal. Sin embargo, la reacción de las mujeres le llamaba la atención; su hija parecía a punto de llorar, como si alguien hubiera pateado a su cachorro favorito, y Regina, rayando en el frenesí, semblaba sólo interesarse por lo que Emma pensara de ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo entre las dos?

Elsa terminó con el sufrimiento en el ambiente cuando tomó el órgano en sus manos, lo revisó de cabo a rabo y afirmó, _Este no es el corazón de mi hermana. Debería tener una estría de hielo por un… accidente que tuvimos una vez. Y no la tiene. Ergo, no le pertenece. De hecho, ¿no les parece un poco pequeño para ser un corazón humano? Más bien aparenta ser de un—_ Regina la interrumpió y le birló el corazón de las manos. _De un cervatillo_, concluyó, la mirada más fría que los poderes de Anna. _Ok, me imagino que vamos a visitar al Sr. Gold ahora, ¿verdad? Con Cora y Zelena fuera de la foto, el sospechoso usual en incriminar a Regina en algo es él_, opinó David, todavía suspicaz de su hija, a quien parecía haberle vuelto el alma al cuerpo luego de escuchar que Regina era inocente.

Resumiendo, sí, efectivamente, Rumplestiltskin figuraba en la historia, como siempre. Dentro de su nuevo cariz de hombre renovado (y con Belle al lado mientras contaba la historia), confesó que Anna le había pedido ayuda para probarle a su hermana que sus padres no le temían, que en base a eso firmaron un acuerdo, pero que finalmente Anna no llevó a cabo su parte del trato y, como habían acordado previamente… la aprisionó en su propio collar en forma de copo de nieve. En ese punto de la historia Elsa se llevó la mano a la boca en sorpresa e incredulidad, mientras todos los demás presentes rodaron los ojos hacia atrás al unísono. Elsa le exigió razones para tal comportamiento al _cojo malvado_ y Hook explicó, _Toda magia viene con un precio, cariño._ Luego Rumple explicó, y debían tomar el hecho de que revelara sus motivos como un acto de buena fe, que su idea era utilizar a Elsa como _runner-up_ de Regina en caso de que la última no lograra concretar la maldición, y para eso nada mejor que tener a Anna como moneda de cambio para un eventual trato. _Clásico de Rumplestiltskin_, opinó Emma, pero había algo que todavía no le quedaba claro; ¿cómo terminó la Reina de Arandelle dentro de la bóveda del Dark One? Gold se apresuró a explicar que justo cuando logró apresar también a Elsa aparecieron los Hook y Emma del futuro, y así como los olvidó a ellos también olvidó lo inmediatamente anterior… que había capturado a Elsa. Y luego Regina dio señales de que iba a ejecutar correctamente la maldición, así que todo quedó ahí. ¿Y el collar? ¿Dónde estaba el collar? ¿Dónde estaba Anna? _Rumple, no me digas que… ¡es el collar que se robaron anoche!_ se exclamó Belle, llevándose una mano a la frente. Tras un _¡¿QUÉ?!_ colectivo, Rumple les informó que había sido víctima de un robo la noche anterior, donde le habían sustraido el collar entre otros artefactos valiosos, y que lo había reportado a la oficina del Sheriff, con Campanita. De hecho él pensaba que por eso habían llegado todos en masa a verlo. En ese momento Charming se llevó a Elsa a la estación del Sheriff para ver si Campanita había logrado algún progreso en la investigación; pero a Regina todavía le cabía una duda. ¿Qué hacía ese corazón de cervatillo en su bóveda?

_« Era mi evidencia forjada para comprar tiempo en caso de que apareciera alguien de Arandelle buscando a su Familia Real. Así irían tras de ti mientras yo preparaba mi siguiente jugada maestra. » Rumple sonrió ante la furia de Regina. « Querida, te prometo que no lo recordaba. No puedes negar, además, que era un plan perfecto. E incluso, sirvió para probar la confianza de los Charmings… ¿pasaste la prueba, Miss Swan? ¡Jijijiji! »_

Aquella risa de diablillo sacaba de sus casillas a Emma, definitivamente. Sintió que su corazón rodaba por el piso cuando Regina la miró con tristeza, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo morado. Quiso seguirla, pero Hook la detuvo. _No sabes dónde fue, ¿cómo la vas a perseguir? Además, love, lo más lógico era dudar, considerando su prontuario. No puede culparte por eso._

La Sheriff inspeccionó como un halcón la mirada de Garfio. _Lo más lógico, claro está. De hecho, __**demasiado**__ lógico para mi gusto. Casi como si hubieras sabido que ese corazón falso estaba ahí_, lo acusó. El pirata tragó saliva y Rumplestiltskin dejó escapar otra de sus risitas repulsivas; en dos tiempos Emma le arrebató la daga de las manos a Belle y la sujetó fuera de su alcance, aprovechando su diferencia de porte.

_ « Lo siento, Belle. Hay algo que necesito saber. Rumple. ¿Hook sabía de tu evidencia forjada? »_

_El diablillo se deleitó en contestar, « Por supuesto. Canjeó un favor que le debía y se lo conté. Parecía muy interesado en cualquier información que pudiera enemistarte con Regina, dear. Me pregunto por qué. » Sonrió reptilmente._

_ « Tú, ¡maldito cocodrilo! » le gritó Garfio. « Belle, ¡esa daga es falsa! ¡Tu esposito te ha engañado todo el tiempo! » le acusó, y la sangre se le heló cuando comprobó que el Dark One seguía sonriendo. ¿Habría cambiado la réplica por la verdadera?_

_« Confío plenamente en Rumple, Garfio. No así en ti. No dudaré de mi esposo por cualquier calumnia que puedas inventar. » afirmó la joven decididamente, y Emma sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al comparar la confianza de la muchacha con su duda frente a Regina._

_ « ¿En serio, Killian? Esto es súper sencillo de comprobar. » opinó la rubia, con la daga todavía en la mano. « Rumple. Dale un beso al Capitán Garfio. »_

Aquello terminó en una escaramuza entre Garfio intentando resistirse y Rumple intentando besarlo contra su propia voluntad. Emma finalmente le devolvió la daga a Belle, quien agregó un _¡en la mejilla! ¡un beso en la mejilla!_ que el Dark One logró sin mayor dificultad. Posteriormente reprendió a su esposa por haberle ordenado aquello en vez de simplemente haber suspendido la orden anterior, a lo que Belle contestó que era lo mínimo que se merecía considerando el daño que le había causado a las hermanas de Arendelle. En eso Emma abandonó la tienda con Hook pisándole los talones y Rumple pensó que al menos no había sido el gran perdedor de la jornada.

Después de eso, Emma había terminado las cosas con Killian. Éste reconoció haber incriminado a Regina porque estaba celoso de toda la atención que la rubia le prodigaba en detrimento de pasar tiempo con él, y que parecía como si Emma en verdad estuviera enamorada de la ex-alcaldesa; inicialmente lo había tomado como una broma y había aprovechado de molestarla cuando Ruby tocaba el tema, pero de un tiempo a esta parte todo había cambiado. Emma lo empujó lejos de ella y le espetó que no entendía nada y que si se volvía a entrometer en su relación con la otra madre de su hijo perdería algo más que su mano. _Si hasta hablas como ella, Swan, eres tú la que no entiende nada_, le recriminó Killian. Emma lo sujetó violentamente del cuello de su chaquetón de cuero. _Lo que sea que sienta o deje de sentir por Regina no es de tu incumbencia. Fuck off._

* * *

Y ahora estaba allí, del otro lado de la puerta del antiguo despacho de Regina, hasta donde la había rastreado, sintiéndose como la idiota que la morena siempre le decía que era.

« Regina, sé que estás allí. Veo la luz prendida. » Suspiro. « Yo… lo estropeé todo, lo sé. Dudé cuando no debí haber dudado. Soy una idiota. Siempre me dices que lo soy, ¿no? Sólo estaba… dándote la razón. »

Perpetuo silencio.

« Sé también que últimamente parece que todo lo que hago es disculparme. Pero eso es porque… » Aire. Mucho aire. « Porque me importas, Reg. Lo sabes. Dime que lo sabes… »

Sólo el sonido del viento entre los árboles le contestó. Emma ya se estaba impacientando.

« Regina, vamos. Sal de ahí, pelea conmigo, grítame, rétame. Sólo… no me dejes fuera. No puedo arreglar las cosas si no me dejas entrar. » Apoyó nuevamente su cabeza contra la puerta.

La antigua reina no respondió.

« ¡Ok! Si crees que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, estás muy equivocada. » Se dejó caer al piso, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta. « No me moveré de aquí hasta que salgas. _Tenemos_ que arreglar las cosas. No pienso estar una semana o más con el corazón en la mano hasta que Henry nos obligue a hacer las paces. » Bufó. « Nuestra… _amistad_… » Maldito Hook. Ahora le parecía que se mentía a sí misma al hablar de amistad. Tenía que rearmarse. ¡Maldito Hook! « Nuestra amistad es complicada, y hay muchas cosas en el pasado que nos separan pero… pero quiero creer que son más las cosas que nos unen. Si tú no quieres pelear por… _esto_… yo lo haré. Porque totalmente vale la pena. _Tú vales la pena._Y no sólo porque es lo que Henry querría, que nos llevemos bien, sino porque… es lo que _yo quiero_. Porque… » Escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas. _Porque __**te**__ quiero._ No podía decirlo. Simplemente no podía. No que fuera un, _te amo_ tampoco, ¿los amigos se decían que se querían todo el tiempo, cierto? Pero no podía. Porque, de una u otra manera, significaba mucho más que un _te quiero_ amistoso, dicho al pasar, y al ponerlo en palabras, al pronunciarlo, lo volvería algo real y tangible en vez de abstracto y etéreo, y ya no podría ignorarlo. Y era mucho más cómodo ignorarlo… ignorar las mariposas en su estómago cuando la morena le sonreía, los escalofríos que le provocaba cuando le coqueteaba expertamente, las arritmias cardíacas que padecía cuando, al ver una película, Regina dormitaba sobre su pecho… Demonios. Demonios-demonios-demonios. Estaba perdida. Finiquitada. Acabada. ¡Maldito Garfio!

La puerta se abrió y la princesa se fue de espaldas al piso. Relucientes orbes de chocolate la miraban de vuelta.

« Emma, es tarde. Vete a casa. Tengo mucho que pensar. » La ex-alcaldesa había montado su fachada de entereza; pero la rubia sabía que no era real.

« Regina. » Se puso en pie de un salto e intentó aproximarse a la morena. « Lo siento, de verdad. No debí dudar de ti. »

La hechicera se escabulló de entre sus manos. « Por supuesto que debías dudar. Después de todo lo que he hecho… no podría culparte por ello. »

« Has cambiado. Ya no eres quien solías ser. Todos hemos cambiado. » Quiso tocarla de nuevo. « Por favor, acepta mi disculpa y dejemos esto atrás. No quiero que estés enojada conmigo. »

« Emma. » Infinita tristeza. « No estoy enojada contigo. »

La Savior exhaló. « Entonces, déjame abrazarte. »

« No, no me toques. » La Sheriff retrocedió como si la hubieran electrocutado. « Emma, no lo entiendes. Por favor, vete a casa. »

« ¿De verdad quieres que me marche? »

La pregunta se mantuvo en el aire. Regina no contestó, adelantándose al _superpoder_ de Emma. Emma, a su vez, se sintió más estúpida aún por tener un supuesto superpoder infalible y aún así haber estropeado las cosas.

« ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? Todo el mundo me lo dice hoy. Aparentemente es algo de conocimiento general en Storybrooke. » Lo había pensado como una broma, pero lo pronunció bastante más sombríamente de como sonó en su cabeza.

Regina suspiró. « No estoy enojada contigo porque dudaras de mí, Emma. Estoy _sentida_. Racionalmente sé que no puedo culparte, pero mi corazón no sabe de razones y desea tu confianza absoluta. »

Emma intentó acercarse una vez más. « Reg, yo confío en ti. » Y una vez más la hechicera la esquivó.

« Pero no absolutamente, Emma. No puedo pedírtelo tampoco, pero aún así la quiero; confianza absoluta que no puedo obtener. Como ves, me enfrento a un conflicto irresoluble. Y por eso necesito _tiempo _para dejarlo atrás. Así que, te lo pido una vez más… vete a casa, Emma. »

Emma tragó saliva y sintió como si un puñetazo de plomo le hubiera dado de lleno en el abdomen. « A ver, déjame ver si entendí bien. ¿Quieres dejarme atrás? » preguntó, incrédula.

Regina elevó las cejas en sorpresa y negó con la cabeza. « No, Emma, eso no es lo que… »

« Es que eso es lo que estás diciendo, Regina. Que somos un problema que no sabes resolver. » Alineó los hombros y su mirada se transformó en metal líquido.

La hechicera guardó silencio; y era que, a pesar de todo, la princesa había dado en el clavo. No sabía cómo resolver los sentimientos que Emma hacía surgir en ella. Era todo tan difícil, tan complicado, tan entretejidas como estaban sus vidas, casi como si el destino las hubiera ido guiando la una hacia la otra a través del tiempo y los Reinos.

« Ya veo. Sé que me equivoqué, pero no creí que fuera suficiente para terminar… las cosas… entre las dos así, tan fácilmente. »

Regina inhaló audiblemente. « ¡Emma! Nunca dije que— »

« No es necesario que lo digas, Regina. Dieciséis años en el sistema de adopción me enseñaron cómo reconocer el rechazo. » El corazón de la reina se detuvo. « Perdona por molestarte. Buenas noches. »

Emma se giró para abandonar el despacho y a Regina le tomó exactamente 0.2 segundos el lanzar la precaución por la ventana. En dos grandes zancadas llegó al lado de Emma y la abrazó fuertemente por la espalda; sintió como esa vez la rubia inhalaba audiblemente en sorpresa.

« Eres una completa _idiota_, Emma Swan. ¿No ves que el problema no es que no te quiera, sino que _te quiero demasiado_? » Reunió todas sus fuerzas para acallar un sollozo que amenazaba con escapársele y oyó un gemido abandonar los labios de Emma. « ¿Que aunque sé que es _imposible_, aún así lo quiero _todo_? _Toda_ tu confianza, _toda_ tu amistad, _toda_ tu compañía, _toda_… » _Tú. Toda tú._ Tampoco podía decirlo, porque hasta los saltos de fe tenían sus límites. Escondió la cara en el duro cuero de la chaqueta de la Sheriff, pero la protección de la oscuridad duró sólo unos instantes; Emma se volteó en sus brazos para mirarla y Regina contempló atónita las silenciosas lágrimas que huían de los ojos de la Savior.

« Tú también eres una _idiota_ porque si algo me han enseñado tú y Henry es que _nada_ es imposible. » Era la hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador, por Dios Santo, la ilusión de lo imposible se había agotado tres temporadas atrás. « Y porque yo también quiero todas esas cosas. » Cerró los ojos y en su mente saltó de un avión sin paracaídas. Abrió los ojos para mirar los de Regina, llenos también de lágrimas, porque las dos estaban llorando como unas magdalenas. « Porque yo también _te quiero_. »

Y la fachada de Regina terminó de derrumbarse y dejó escapar el sollozo que la ahogaba, y se hundió en los brazos de Emma y se mantuvieron así largo rato, abrazadas en medio del despacho de la alcaldía, rodeadas solamente por la noche y por el viento.

**Notas**

Ay Señor, Ay Señor me ahogo en feelings y ahora viene el 4x05 que supuestamente es SQ-centric y estas dos se han tomado mi vida…

Nada más que agradecerles, como siempre, por seguir esta historia, y disculpar el retraso (que aunque se tomen mi vida estas dos idiotas igual mi vida real pelea de vuelta) y pedirles que se queden conmigo porque ahora sí que debería empezar la Operación: Amor Verdadero…

Un abrazo y nos leemos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 - Desayuno con Diamantes**

Tres toques en la puerta y un par de ojazos verdes del otro lado.

« Hey. » Emma le sonríe tímidamente, entre contenta y sigilosa, pues se sabe caminando sobre vidrios casi-rotos.

« Buenos días, Sheriff. » Las pupilas de Regina danzan alborotadas dentro de sus cuencas, y Emma debe controlarse para no… _hacer algo al respecto_… allí mismo.

« ¿Sheriff? » Le pregunta con un dejo de picardía en la voz. « Pensé que éramos más cercanas que eso. »

Regina la mira de vuelta, toda sonrisas solapadas.

« Me gusta cómo suena. Le otorga cierta… » La observa de arriba a abajo, claramente tasándola. « autoridad al asunto. » Emma traga saliva y Regina cambia el tono por uno tentativo y también tímido. « Buenos días, Emma. »

La rubia se le acerca, le planta un suave beso en la mejilla y cruza el dintel de la puerta. « Hola. »

A la ex-alcaldesa le impresionaba cómo su relación con la madre biológica de su hijo no hacía sino avanzar a pasos agigantados, todavía más aceleradamente desde la noche en que…

_Te quiero __**demasiado**_, _Eres una idiota, yo también te quiero_.

Siempre respiraba un poco más profundo cuando lo recordaba. _Dios._

« ¿Y Henry? » inquiere la princesa, colgando su chaqueta café en el colgador de la entrada de la casa y revelando una polera blanca sin mangas debajo.

« Todavía fuera de combate después de su salida de 'Entrenamiento de Caballeros' con tu padre ayer. » le informa, rodando los ojos hacia atrás.

« Ahh, verdad. » La rubia procede a quitarse las botas de cuero, cuidando de dejarlas ordenadas de manera de no enfadar a la morena. Habían acordado reunirse aquel sábado por la mañana para una _matinée_ cinematográfica, aprovechando que la noche anterior Henry se quedaría con Regina, pues habían convenido dividir el tiempo del chico entre las dos; lo que a final de cuentas no importaba mucho puesto que, de un tiempo a aquella parte, igual pasaban casi todo su tiempo libre juntas.

« Emma, ¿no trajiste un sweater? Te va a dar frío, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te cuides? » la regaña la morena.

La Sheriff la mira con ojos brillantes de cariño; le encanta que Regina se preocupe por ella. « No me va a dar frío, te lo aseguro. » La hechicera aparta la mirada en hastío; Emma tiene el talento de ruborizarla. « ¿Qué vamos a ver mientras Henry vuelve a la vida? »

Regina la observa, confusa. « ¿No quieres desayunar? » Cada vez que Emma aparecía por su casa antes de las once de la mañana, aprovechaba de comer su peso en waffles y similares.

« Desayuné donde Granny's. » Rubor. « Ya me he aprovechado bastante de tu buena voluntad de alimentarme. »

« Emma… no seas idiota. No te aprovechas. ¿Y qué hago ahora con los hotcakes que preparé? »

« Humm seguro que Henry los… »

« Son demasiados. »

« A lo mejor tú… »

« Yo no como hotcakes. »

« ¿Los hiciste pensando en mí…? »

Regina elevó los ojos al cielo, negándose a contestar algo que para ella era evidente.

Emma recapacita. « Huelen delicioso. Tendrás que detenerme si pretendes que queden para nuestro Bello Durmiente. »

Esta vez Regina elige la película, aprovechando la dormilona de Henry. Es _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. Emma reclama que es una película antigua, a lo que la morena contesta que los clásicos son para siempre. Inserta el DVD y partieron.

Luego de veinte minutos, Emma se empieza a acercar a la hechicera, quejándose de que la película es soporífera. En un momento de valentía se acomoda en el regazo de Regina, mirando hacia la TV, intentando pasar desapercibida. Claramente **no pasa** desapercibida, pero la ex-alcaldesa se lo permite de todos modos. Pronto, la rubia se relaja y efectivamente se duerme, evidenciado por su ritmo más pausado y profundo al respirar; el atracón de hotcakes no ayuda a mantenerla despierta. La antigua reina, cautiva dentro de lo íntimo del momento, comienza a acariciar rizos dorados con una mano, y el flanco de la princesa con la otra. Emma, dentro de su sueño, prácticamente ronronea, mientras Regina utiliza todas sus fuerzas para mantener los ojos puestos en la pantalla en vez de sobre la mujer acurrucada encima de ella. En la película, Audrey Hepburn canta _Moon River_, melodía que la morena inicialmente tararea y luego canta suavemente. Cuando termina, Emma se gira sobre ella para mirarla, ya despierta.

« No sabía que supieras cantar. » afirma con quieta sorpresa.

« Todo el mundo sabe cantar. » responde Regina, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

Emma la mira con fingido hastío. « Sabes a lo que me refiero. Tu voz suena… » hesita. « Cantas muy bien. »

« ¿Debería ofenderme por la sorpresa, Miss Swan? » la pregunta sonaría más amenazante si no fuera por la calidez de la mano de la morena sobre su melena.

« No, es sólo que... no te imagino derribando reinos mientras cantas dulcemente su caída… » responde con travesura, lo que provoca que Regina detenga su caricia. Emma prácticamente solloza. « Mmm ok, ok, lo siento. » Empuja la mano de la hechicera con su cabeza de modo de instarla a continuar, lo que logra. « Ahora que lo pienso, eras una princesa antes de ser reina. » Deja el _malvada_ fuera de la oración a propósito. « Y tienes más cualidades principezcas. »

Regina eleva una ceja. « ¿Como cuáles? »

Emma enumera con los dedos. « Bueno, tienes una extraña comunicación con los animales. Evidencia A: el ciervo que encontramos en el bosque; evidencia B: Pongo. Es como si te amaran espontáneamente y, ahora que sé que puedes cantar, ¡tengo la duda de si no acudirían a ayudarte si te asomaras a la ventana y emitieras una llamada musical! » se exclama.

« Eso es más del estilo de tu madre », le responde la ex-alcaldesa, entrecerrando los ojos en desagrado.

Emma le sonríe, ignorando su último comentario. « Cántame más. » le pide.

Regina inhala aparatosamente y luego... le regala un _No_ exhalado. Emma rueda los ojos hacia atrás. « Oh, Reg, vamos. ¿Por fis por fis por fis por fis? » le ruega.

« ¿Me viste cara de Jukebox? » la desafía.

« Espera, creo que por aquí tengo una moneda. » Emma está _on fire_ con sus bromas esa mañana.

« Idiota. » murmura Regina, pero ambas saben que no es un insulto.

Y también lo sabe Henry, agazapado en la escalera que lleva al segundo piso, falso bello durmiente, testigo solapado de la rutina azucarada en la que han caído sus madres. Mucha azúcar y pocas nueces, a su entender; su paciencia tiene un límite, piensa, y decide acelerar la _Operación Amor Verdadero._ Mira una última vez hacia el estar y observa que Emma ha convencido a regañadientes a Regina de cantar la bendita _Moon River_, y ambas son todo sonrisas.

« No tienen para cuándo. » Murmura, y luego vocifera. « ¡Mamáaaaaaaaa tengo hambreeeee! »

* * *

« Entonces ».

Emma interrumpe abruptamente la trayectoria de su bearclaw desde sus dedos hacia su boca. « ¿Entonces qué, kid? »

Es una fría mañana en Storybrooke, y Granny's está repleto de clientes. Henry sorbetea una cocoa caliente con crema y canela, igual que su madre. « ¿Cómo que 'entonces qué'? ¡Nuestra Operación! ¿Hay algún progreso? »

« Nuestra opera— » a Emma le toma un momento recordar a qué operación se refiere su hijo. Y es que las cosas han andado tan bien últimamente que casi había olvidado la Búsqueda del Alma Gemela. Por un lado, habían recuperado el collar de copo de nieve y rescatado a Anna (tras allanar el campo de los Merry Men luego de una llamada anónima recibida en la oficina del Sheriff; un tal Will Scarlet lo había sustraído según él _por error_); habían desbaratado los planes de una tal Ingrid que, aprovechando que Elsa tenía poderes frigoríficos, también reveló los suyos, junto con sus intenciones de transformar a la reina de Arandelle y a la Sheriff en sus hermanas (cada vez salía con planes más nefastos el Villano Semanal (TM) como le decía Emma); y las cosas entre la antigua Reina Malvada y la rubia no hacían sino mejorar. Los besos en las mejillas, los arrumacos mientras veían películas, los halagos solapados tras insultos vacíos, la preocupación, el cuidarse mutuamente, eran pan de cada día. A Emma le costaba cada vez más estar cerca de Regina sin tocarla o sin mirarla; más temprano que tarde sus manos deambulaban hasta la espalda, los hombros o la cintura de la reina, y sus ojos también se iban en picada libre hacia ella. No podía hilar dos frases sin mencionar a Regina; claro que, esto último, Emma todavía no lo sabía. « ¡Nuestra Operación! Claro, claro. » Le da un gran mordisco a su bearclaw y murmura mientras mastica. « He tenido las manos llenas con el trabajo, kid. No he podido avanzar en— »

« ¡Yo lo he hecho! » Henry produce un enorme archivador y lo abre en una página equis. Emma lee el título: _Prospecto número uno: Dr. Whale_ y se atraganta. El dossier tiene hasta foto de currículum vitae.

« ¡Henry! ¿Whale? En serio, ¿Whale? » arruga el ceño. « El hombre es un canalla, ¿de verdad quieres eso para tu madre? »

Henry no se conmueve y enumera: « Es un doctor, tiene trabajo estable, ayuda a la gente, es inteligente, es apuesto, tienen la misma edad. » Tras cada cualidad va señalando la columna de _« Pros »_ que figura bajo la foto.

Emma se traga el resto del bearclaw para poder contraargumentar. « Es un _falso_ doctor, su trabajo real consiste en transplantar cerebros, le pone el _loco_ a científico loco, es un casanova y la edad es irrelevante. » ¿Qué tenía que ver la edad? Ella era más joven que Regina y sin embargo… _Espera. Qué demonios estoy comparando— Momento. ¿Qué edad tiene Regina?_ « ¿Kid, qué edad tiene tu madre? »

« Treinta y cinco. Pero tuvo treinta y dos durante veintiocho años. »

Los engranajes crujieron dentro de la cabeza de la rubia. _Treinta y cinco. Con un hijo de 14 años. ¿La convierte eso en una MILF? ¿No tenían que tener más de 40 años? ¿Dónde fue que lei eso? Claro que treinta y dos más veintiocho suman—_

« ¡Ma! » La llamada de atención de Henry la hace enderezarse en su silla. « Necesito que te concentres. Hemos estado muy dispersos con nuestra operación. Yo propongo a Whale, ¿a quién propones tú? » Silencio reticente. Al chico no le queda otra que ir por la yugular. « Ma… ¿de verdad no has tenido tiempo de preparar esto o hay otra razón por la cual no quieres encontrarle un novio a mamá? »

Emma se colorea de rojo y se deshace en evasivas y cuando salen del Diner ya se ha comprometido a concertar una cita entre el médico y la morena.

* * *

« ¿Con **Whale**? ¿Una cita con _Whale_? Olvídalo. »

Es sábado por la noche y en vez de estar relajadamente tendida sobre (el sillón de) Regina disfrutando de su _movie night_ en casa con ella y Henry, Emma figura en medio de una ruma de ropa que extrajo del clóset de la ex-alcaldesa, en pleno altercado con la dueña del vestuario, tratando de vender a Whale como material apto para citas.

Y más encima le había costado toda una tarde convencer al estúpido de Whale de que Regina era la mujer de su vida. _Por los mil demonios._

« Hay que tener mente abierta para estas cosas, 'Gina. El tipo es un doctor… » utiliza los argumentos de Henry.

« Doctor por maldición, querrás decir, porque grado académico real no le vas a encontrar. » le espeta la morena.

Tocada. « … Tiene buena pinta… »

« Es un Don Juan. Y es rubio. »

Emma se pone a la defensiva de pronto. « ¿Algún problema con los rubios? » se cruza de brazos.

« Su rubio es medio desabrido. » Regina debe suprimir una sonrisa cuando constata que Emma inconscientemente toca su cabello. « En todo caso, no importa, porque la respuesta es no. »

Emma suspira y lanza otro argumento del archivo. « Ayuda a la gente… »

Regina rueda los ojos. « Transplantaba cerebros antes de eso. ¿Leíste la novela, o no? »

La princesa quiere gritar que está totalmente de acuerdo con ella pero Henry la estafó con todo esto. « Todos podemos cambiar. ¿O no? »

Regina sostiene su mirada y el aire se vuelve pesado de repente. « ¿De verdad quieres que salga en una cita con él? »

La rubia se da cuenta que ha caído en una trampa pues no hay respuesta correcta a aquella pregunta.

La hechicera aprieta la mandíbula. « Muy bien. Si la Savior opina que eso es lo que tengo que hacer para obtener mi final feliz… así será. » Ofuscada, empuja a Emma fuera de la cama para sacar una prenda sobre la cual estaba sentada, da media vuelta y se encierra en el baño. Emma vuelve a sentarse en la cama y se deja caer de espaldas con un _¡Arggggh!_ desesperado. Henry elige ese momento para aparecer y chequear cómo va el plan, y se gana una mirada fea de su madre biológica. En eso, Regina sale del baño. Lleva un _litte black dress_ ceñido y sentador, totalmente en el estilo de Audrey Hepburn en _Desayuno con Diamantes_, con unos tacones negros que llegan al cielo - a la usanza habitual de sus _fuck-me heels_ - y maquillaje y peinado ad-hoc, con unos labios rojos como rubíes que derraman sex-appeal y con un mechón de pelo cayéndole pauteada y sensualmente sobre la frente. El conjunto noquea a Emma de forma automática y por unos instantes cae en afasia, para el deleite de la morena.

Henry es pura emoción por la cita de su madre y habla a mil por hora sobre lo bien que se ve, lo mucho que le gusta que esté teniendo citas, y cómo seguramente tendrá que apartar a los hombres con su espada cuando se agolpen a las puertas de su casa. Regina le desordena el pelo y lo besa en la mejilla, tocada por el gesto de admiración de su príncipe. Henry le guiña un ojo a Emma cuando Regina no está mirando, y Emma siente como si _el príncipe_ le hubiera clavado una daga por la espalda.

**¡Ding-Dong!**

Regina deja la casa escoltada por un boquiabierto Whale y Emma siente súbitos deseos de atiborrarse de helado y ver comedias románticas. Se zampa un Häagen-Dazs de un litro del refrigerador de la morena prácticamente ella sola, y hace oídos sordos cuando Henry reclama que no quiere ver _Jamás Besada._

* * *

**Notas**

¡Pobrecita Emma! Acorralada por su hijo y su (mujer)… otra madre de su hijo. Y eso que todo iba tan bien. _Tough times, kid._ La trama avanza y la Operación también, cortesía de _El Principito._ En el próximo capítulo… sabremos el resultado de la cita con Whale y veremos si jealous!Emma logra controlarse. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
